Life is What You Make It
by FanGirl1567
Summary: Playing with ancient magic, two girls are transported to a new world. They land among the Akatsuki. Though it is fun and games at first, a discover soon turns all of their worlds upside down. HidanxOCxItachi, KisamexOC, and NarutoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: It begins

I jumped up and said "Do you have any threes?" I landed back down on the trampoline, in turn bumping my best friend, Cassie, into the air.

"Go fish." She bounced up and shook her head. I reached down and grabbed a card. "Do you have any sixes?" I glared at her and threw a card at her. She went out. "I win again. What is that? Twenty six to three, in my favor?"

I glared at my red-headed friend. She had dark blue eyes, like a midnight blue. Her crazy hair only went to her sholders. "I shall never admit defeat!" I yelled out in a mock heroic tone. Cassie just rolled her eyes.

"Alexa…"

My eyes were green and my hair was blonde and went to my mid-back. "Looks like its getting dark. I have an idea."

"Well it cant be a good idea. Anything you drag me into after dark never is."

"Oh be quiet. I heard that if you draw this symbol after dark," I traced a circle with a triangle in it with my finger." That you can be transported to another world!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Yay!" I watched as the last of the rays of sunshine left the sky. "Lets do this!"

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

I drew the big circle with the triangle in the dirt. "Do we have to do any weird incantations or anything?" Cassie asked.

"Nope. We just have to put our hands on the edge of the circle."

"It wont ever work."

"You don't know that." We readied ourselves. "Ok. One, two, three." We both slammed out hands down hard. A sharp pain hit my palm. Cassie also looked at her palm. We were both bleeding.

A bright white light started to glow from the circle and two light hands come shooting out to grab us.

I heard Cassie scream, and then we both passed out.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"Tobi's bored, sempai! Can Tobi braid sempai's hair?"

"No way, un!"

Kisame rubbed his forhead, suddenly glad that he had a quiet partner. Said partner was in his room.

Hidan came stomping into the room. "Jashin Damn it! I swear if you do not shut the fuck up Tobi, I will sacrifice your sorry ass!"

Tobi wimpered.

"Hidan!" a masked man glared at hidan. "You broke another door! Do you have any idea how much it is going to cost to fix it?"

"Same as fucking last time?"

"No! More, because you broke the wall around it too, you idiot!" With that, Kakuzu stormed away.

"Fucking money whore…" Hidan mumbled. Kisame sighed again. Hidan was once again going to say something, probably obscene, when a circle of bright light appeared on the floor.

The light finally faded to reveal that every single Akatsuki member had come to see what was up. There where the light had been, laid two girls, one red-headed and one blonde.

Suddenly, the blonde girl sat straight up and looked around with big green eyes. She poked the red-heads cheek and she woke up.

"Hey Cassie?" The blonde asked.

"What, Alexa?" The red-head called Cassie batted her hand away.

"I think it worked." Alexa grinned. "Cause this is not our world."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry there was no authors note in the last chapter. Its my first fanfic, so I'm really nervous. Please no flames. Itachi will be OOC, but that's supposed to happen. My OC alexa has the ability to change people, but she doesn't know that. Shes clueless. :D For Cassie fans, Cassie wont be around much until chapter six. I'll tell you later.**

**On another note, I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter. But just so you know, I do not own Naruto, or any of Masashi Kishimoto's characters.**

**But anybody that wants to use my crazy character's can. All you have to do is tell me youre doing it, and give me credit. Alexa is always a bit on the creepy side and Cassie always is nonchalant about everything. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own a pencil.**

Chapter Two:

Now both of us were looking around. Suddenly, Cassie burst out, "Alexa, you idiot! You always get us into the worst of messes."

I looked at her defiantly. "Like when? Name once."

"Like now! How are we gonna get home? Were stranded in another world!" She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

I heard a chuckle and pinpointed it to a very tall man. With a large sword. And blue skin. I jumped up, pointed at him, and said, "Oh my God! Youre blue!"

The man stopped chuckling and fingered his sword. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, only if being awesome is a problem."

The man shook his head and let go of his sword.

I laughed and took a step forward, holding my hand out for him to shake. "My name is Alexa."

His hand could almost swallow both of my hands. "I'm Kisame, squirt."

I rolled my eyes and decided not to say something stupid. "So, errrmmm… This is some sort of club or organization, right?" Everyone tensed. "Because, well, um," I scratched the back of my head. "Youre all wearing the same type of cloak thingy…" I trailed off.

"Yes, Alexa-san, we are." A voice said by my ear. I jumped, flailed my arms, and fell on my butt. I looked up to see a man with orange hair and eyes, and lots of piercings.

I looked over at Cassie. "Forgive Alexa. Shes not all there most of the time, if you know what I mean."

I glared at her. "Some friend you are."

Orange haired man got my attention. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you end up here?"

"Well, I'd heard that if you draw a symbol on the ground, and put your hands on it you get transported to another world."

"I was the unfortunate one who got dragged into it." Cassie cut in.

"But that's the weird thing. I had tried it with some of my other friends, but nothing happened. But when I did it with you… When we put our hands down…"

Realization dawned on Cassie's face. "we both cut ourselves with rocks."

"And that means… To travel to another world, you need-"

"A blood sacrifice." We said together. We sat there for a minute or two.

"So now what?" Cassie asked me. "What do we do? We have nowhere to go thanks to you,"

I hugged my knees to my chest and tears sprung to my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Hey, Leader-sama, may I suggest something?" I looked up at Kisame, who smiled at me with sharp teeth, then looked at the orange haired man.

"What is it Kisame?"

"We should let squirt and her friend stay. We know that they are not spies because of lack of chalkra and the way they arrived. So what do you say?"

Leader stared down at me for what seemed like hours. Finally, a short "Yes." With a swirl of his cloak, he was gone.

Kisame lifted me up. "Come on, squirt." He looked down at Cassie and winked. "Squirt's friend."

I looked down at her and saw her… blushing? The hell?

Kisame pointed to a blonde. "Deidara," Next he pointed to a redhead. "Sasori," Next came a shirtless man with silver hair. "Hidan," a guy with green and red eyes. "Kakuzu," A woman with blue hair, "Konan." A guy with an orange mask. "Tobi," He waved, so I waved back. Kisame pointed to the ceiling. I looked up to see a man that was half black and half white. "Zetsu," Kisame pointed to a man who was off in a corner. He had long black hair. "And that is Itachi."

"Why is he standing all alone like that?" I asked

"Ask him yourself." Kisame turned to Cassie. "Come on. I'll give you a tour while squirt gets aquainted."

So while Cassie was off having a nice little tour, I was thrown to the lions. "Hi." I said awkwardly.

Tobi came running toward me. "hi, pretty girl Alexa!" He flung his arms out like he was about to hug me.

I dove for cover behind the person nearest me, which happened to be Deidara. "Nooooooo!" I screamed. "I hate masks! Stay away from me!"

Tobi hung his head and sulked away. The silver haired man, Hidan, put his arms around my shoulders. "Bitch," He addressed me. I stiffened. "That was fucking awesome. Never seen someone dodge that little fucker like that."

Kakuzu pulled Hidan away from me. "Leave her alone. Besides…" He trailed off and looked me up and down. I shivered. That guy gave me the creeps.

"Aw, fuck off you money whore. She probably isn't worth a whole lot anyway."

My eye twitched. "Thanks, I guess?" I turned around and looked up at Deidara with pleading eyes that said "Help me please."

"Alexa-san, un." He said. "Would you like to come see my art, un?"

My face lit up. "Art? I love art! What kind do you do?"

"I work with clay, un." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. "Its all in my room, un." We turned a corner and passed some doors. He stopped at a door and kicked it open. I got dragged in.

"Sit here, un." He shoved me into a chair. He pulled a giant box of clay from under his bed. He began to sculpt a person. It began to take shape into… me!

When he finished he stepped back. It was so life like! "Deidara, that's so amazing!"

He shoved some clay into his pockets. "that's not the best part, un." The clay girl stood up, and clay wings spread out from her back. "Lets go outside, un."

When we went out, he held up his hand for me to see A mouth opened on it. I took his hand and started to examine it.

A sudden poof shocked me, and I fell over. "Ah!" A giant clay bird sat there. "Come on, un." I stood and got on the bird. Deidara wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked at him in surprise. "So you don't fall off, un."

And then we were in the air. "Are you ready to see my true art, un?" I nodded my head. Clay me flew off and away. Deidara put up two fingers, and suddenly, clay me exploded.

It was amazing. It looked like little stars that formed a girl, like a detailed firework. "Whoa!" I wrapped my arms around him so I wouldn't fall off. "How… That's so awesome!" I smiled up at him.

We landed and I ran back into the building. OMG! I looked around. I was in the most amazing TV room ever!

I was so preoccupied with the giant TV that I almost didn't see who I sat down next to.

"Oh, hello." Red eyes flashed over to me. "Youre name is Itachi, right?"

"Hn."

"My name is Alexa." I looked around. We were the only two in the room. "How come youre alone?"

"Hn."

"That's not a real word, you know." Itachi didn't seem fazed. "Whats wrong?"

"Don't trust anyone here."

"why? From what I've seen, everyone is pretty cool."

"We are all murderers. No one truly cares. They'll just use you.

My eye twitched. "We'll see about that."

**Hahahahahahahahaha! Itachi's being all weird, Kisame and Cassie are hanging out, and I am in ultimate control! Well Please review. You all get a virtual version of your favor it snack, whether it be popcorn, icecream, or (Shudders) liver if you review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright. I'm back. Hopefully all the people out there that have been reading my story haven't been getting too bored. I don't own Naruto. I do own the popcorn that I'm eating though. By the way, Alexa settles a huge conflict in this chapter. I'll stop blabbering and ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Three

It had been two days since my conversation with Itachi. I haven't seen him since then.

Pein had been awesome to us. He even got us whole new wardrobes, much to Kakuzu's horror. I laughed when he saw the receipt. He had given us our own rooms, too. I laid on my bed and looked around the comfy area. The carpet was red, and the walls were black. My bed sheets were a baby blue color, and my furniture was all made out of a dark wood.

I snuggled into my pillows. Don't trust anyone. That was hard for me. I didn't mind that I was here. Even if these men were different. From what I saw, they only killed when they were told to. They weren't psycho. They only did it cause they wanted peace.

I sat up. Except that Hidan guy. I thought. The guy sacrifices people. Ugh.

A knock came from the door. "Come in." It was Kisame. "Oh, hi." I rubbed my eyes. "whats up?"

"You know its noon, right squirt?" I nodded. He threw me over his shoulder. I squeeked in protest. "You are going to eat lunch with us."

My eye twitched. I hated being carried around. Kisame entered the kitchen and set me down in a chair. The table was set. I stared down into my bowl. There were chunks of meat in it.

"Um, Kisame?" I looked up and saw Itachi to my left. I waved and smiled.

"What is it, squirt?"

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat."

"Blame Itachi. He cooked it." Kisame smirked. I blinked and looked over to him. I could feel my face heat up.

"I'm sorry."

"Hn."

"That's not a word." I murmured and crossed my arms. I looked around only to discover that Kisame had left. "Hey fish boy, where did you go?"

"He left." Itachi said. No duh, captain obvious, I thought. I sighed. "I wanted… to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"You need to leave. Get away from here."

"Oh my god. Not this again. I told you-" Itachi grabbed my shoulder, and suddenly we were in the middle of a forest.

Then Itachi disappeared. My mouth hung open. I don't know how long I sat there, but it couldn't have been very long.

I shook my head and stood up. "Itachi you idiot! I have no idea where I am!" I yelled. I huffed, turned around, and came face to face with a red head in glasses. One side of her hair was a mess, and the other side was long and straight.

"What the-" I felt pressure on the back of my head. I fell down paralyzed.

The girl carried me through the forest until she got to a little campsite. There were two males there, both with pale hair. One was slight, the other muscular. The girl dropped me. Ow.

"Call Sasuke." I heard her say. I waited for a few minutes. The girl spoke again. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, youre here!" I gagged. The fan-girlness was just too much for me.

"Fix her." I heard a deep voice say. I felt pressure again, and I sat up. A guy kneeled down in front of me. I assumed this was Sasuke. All I could do was stare. "Karin. Why did you bring this girl here. Theres nothing special about her."

My eyes twitched. "What a jerk." I murmured. "Do you have any relation to a man named Itachi by any chance?"

Sasuke's head snapped towards me. "What do you know?"

"I… Why?" I closed my eyes. Something was telling me not to open them. He growled. "I don't know much. My friend and I accidentally opened a portal three days ago, and we both came to this world. We woke up, and we were in the hideout of an organization called Akatsuki. Itachi was always alone. He seemed sad. Today, Kisame, his partner, came into my room, threw me over his shoulder, and dragged me into the kitchen. Itachi was at the table, cause Kisame wanted me to eat lunch with them. Kisame left for a moment, and Itachi did this weird teleportation thing." I shivered and opened my eyes. "A few moments later, she found me cause I was yelling about how much of an idiot Itachi is."

Sasuke searched my face. Finally, he said, "Itachi is my brother."

He then said, "Everybody leave. I want to talk to her alone."

"Hai." The three others nodded and left. Sasuke waited until he was sure no one was around.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Alexa."

"Do you have any idea why Itachi brought you out here?"

"He said something about not trusting anybody there. I tried to tell him that I don't care, and that's when he brought me out here."

"Itachi killed my entire clan. He murdered my whole family."

"Oh." My face burned. "I didn't know." I looked him in the eye. "But why would he do that?"

"He wanted to test his power."

A sharp pain in my gut made me grab my stomach. "No." I gasped. Sasuke glared at me. "He wouldn't have done that. There had to be a reason." The pain subsided.

"What do you know?" Sasuke snapped and grabbed my neck.

"I don't. Its just a feeling." I gasped.

"Hn." Sasuke's grip loosened. He looked me up and down. "I could see why my brother would want to save you from those others." He traced my collarbone with his thumb. I gulped.

Sasuke wrapped one of his hands around the back of my neck and started to lean in.

Suddenly, I had my back against a tree. I looked up and saw I was behind him. I looked around. Itachi was glaring at Sasuke, hate in his eyes.

"Don't touch her." Itachi growled. Holy crap what is going on! I thought.

Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu appeared. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see a fight. "No. No fighting. Please." I could feel the waves of dangerous energy washing over me and after just moments, I couldn't take anymore. "STOP!" I screamed.

The noise stopped. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. "Don't fight. Please." I sank to the ground. Both Uchihas came to my aid. I looked up at Itachi. "Why did you kill your family?" Itachi opened his mouth. "And I don't want to hear any bull crap." I added.

Itachi sighed. "Danzo. He found out that our clan was going to create another shinobi war. He orded me to kill them so that many others might live." Tears fell down his cheeks.

I grabbed both of their hands. "Sasuke, Itachi did it to save the world. He misses his family as much as you do. You both are victims in this. Brothers shouldn't fight." I put their hands together.

Both of the Uchiha's looked at me. Itachi smiled. "Little brother."

Sasuke just looked down. He sat there for the longest time, just holding Itachi's hand. Finally, he squeezed his brothers hand.

I smiled. Wait a second. Did I just bring two crazy, warring brothers together again? Yes I did.

"Little brother. Go back to Konaha. They will accept you back." Sasuke nodded, wiped tears away, and ran off with his group. Itachi turned to me. "Maybe you can handle us." He smiled. Oh my god. His smile was heartstopping. "Do you have any idea what you did? You changed the heart of a young man, who for ten years has been trying to kill me."

"Ten years?"

"Lets go." Itachi placed his hand on my shoulder and we were back in the hideout. It was only four in the afternoon.

I began to walk away, but then I remembered something. "Why did you tell him not to touch me?"

Pink dusted his cheeks. "Because he was about to kiss you."

"Yeah, but why do you care?" I asked. More pink came to his cheeks. He opened his mouth to answer, but out of nowhere came Hidan. He flung his arms around my waist and picked me up.

"I'm taking the bitch with me, Uchiha." He smiled at me wickedly. My eye twitched. Hidan ran away with me. I had to figure out a way to get out of his grasp. Then I remembered.

I took a deep breath. "KAKUZU! HIDAN IS TRYING TO RAPE ME AND ITS GONNA GET BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND COST A LOT TO CLEAN!"

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and kakuzu was chocking Hidan. I got up and was out of there. I didn't want to be around when Hidan was released.

**Yup. Those characters sure get OOC. Please review. I have so much fun reading them. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everybody! Ive been bad about posting! And this chapter is an almost rape chapter so if you don't like that stuff don't read. Um…. I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter Four

I sat on a stool in Sasori's room. He was hinging a jaw onto one of his newest puppets. "So, how do you control the puppets with no strings?" I asked.

"Easy. I create strings of chalkra out of my fingers and attatch them to my creations."

"I remember Kisame saying something about Cassie and I not having chalkra. What is it?"

"You have it, you just havent tapped into it yet." He oiled the jaw joints.

"How do I tap into it?"

Sasori sighed and laid down his tools. "Close your eyes." I complied. "Now just go blank. Do you feel a place in your body that burns?" I nodded. My stomach was burning. The more I concentrated on it, the more I seemed to get lost in it. Suddenly I felt like I was drowning. I struggled against it. The more I paniked the more I felt like I was dying.

I stopped moving. The feeling went away, and I was just hanging there. I took a breath of the energy. The colors of the room I was in came back. I saw that my body hadnt moved, but I could feel the power running through my body.

"This is so cool, Sasori!" I hugged him and ran out to go find the lake I had watched Kisame and Sasori fight on. What was it I needed to do? Oh yeah, my feet. I concentrated the energy down to my feet. I stepped onto the water… and stood! I began to walk around, thinking, Wow, this is so easy! Now what was that jutsu that Kisame did? I would have to ask him.

I walked back to shore and made my way back to the hideout. I came across a big door. I must have made a wrong turn. I shrugged and went in, and holy crap it was the biggest library I had ever fricken seen!

Maybe I could find a book on how to perform jutsus and stuff . I walked over to a shelf that looked promising and pulled out a leather bound book. I opened it up and saw a whole bunch of hand signs. Oh! This taught you the hand signs to make the jutsus. I took out the three other books. They had jutsus in them. They were amazing! I hugged to books to me and ran to my room.

I had just sat down on my bed with the hand sign book when I heard a knock. "Come in."

Kakuzu opened the door. His mask and hood were off. His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes and framed his face. Black stitches went up from the corners of his mouth.

"Oh. Hey." I smiled. "Do you need something?"

"I bought you something." He sat down on my bed and pulled a long, thin box from his pocket. I opened it and saw that it was a watch. It was silver and had little hands mad of diamonds. "I hope you like it."

"Kakuzu. I love it!" I went to kiss his cheek, but he turned to look at me, and our lips met. I felt my face heat up. "S-sorry! I meant to get your cheek."

"Damn. I should buy you things more often." Kakuzu chuckled. "But I Cant take full credit for it. Itachi spent some money on it too."

"Thank you. By the way," I reached up and ran my fingers along his face stitches. "You should keep your mask off."

Kakuzu pulled me onto his lap and gave me another kiss. I felt a shock go through my system, and my vision went fuzzy. He smirked. "Sorry. Just wanted another one."

"Yeah, they are free, after all." I laughed. My face was heating up even more. OMG! Did I just flirt with Kakuzu? Oh well.

Kakuzu laughed. It was deep and sexy. "well in that case." He closed the distance and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

My bedroom door slammed open and Hidan came stomping in. "Hey bitch! What- HOLY FUCK!" His mouth hung open when he saw me and Kakuzu in my bed. Its not like we were doing anything. Just kissing…

Hidan jumped onto my bed. "Damn. I want some of the action." He grinned at me.

"Like a… a…" I couldn't say it.

"A threesome?" Hidan asked. I nodded, my eyes wide. "Don't tell me you don't have any expirinece ."

"Actually, that was my first kiss." I blushed. Kakuzu tighted his grip on me.

"So what do you say, hottie?" Hidans hand trailed up my leg. My breathing hitched. My brain went spastic. I slowly nodded my head. What was I getting myself into? "Kakuzu."

"What Hidan?"

"Who gets her virginity?" Hidan smirked. "Cause I kinda-"

"We should let her decide." Kakuzu's hot breath tickled my ear. A shiver of pleasure went up my spine.

"I… I don't know." I whispered. "Will it hurt?" I questioned.

"Only for a little bit." Kakuzu answered.

"Alright." I sat up straighter. Hidan grabbed me off of Kakuzu and started kissing my throat. I gasped cause I wasn't ready. His hands slid up into my shirt. His touch left a trail of fire on my skin.

Suddenly my shirt was off, leaving me in just my black lacy bra. I could feel Kakuzu undoing the hooks as Hidan got my pants off.

I moaned in pleasure when Kakuzu cupped my bare breasts.

My door slammed open again. A deep angry voice said quietly, "Get out." I looked over to see Itachi. Suddenly another shock went through my system and I felt terrible. I grabbed the blanket and covered myself. "I said get out."

Hidan and Kakuzu were out of there ina heartbeat. Itachi then turned his glare on me. "What were you doing? What were you thinking?" I winced. "You could have gotten hurt."

"Im sorry."

"Sorry? When I couldn't find you, and then I saw both of them in your bed, I was terriffied."

"Why do you care?" I yelled.

"Because I love you!" Itachi yelled back. I gaped at him. It was so out of character for him.

"Turn around." I told him. He turned. I got fully dressed. "Ok."

Itachi turned back around, back to his steely, cold demeanor. I sat back on my bed and grabbed the hand sign book, trying to pretend nothing had happened. "So, Sasori helped me tap into my chalkra today."

"Hn."

"And I got this book from the library here, and it teaches how to do the hand signs and stuff, so I can do justsus."

"Hn."

"Itll be cool to learn this stuff cause nobody from my world has abilities like this."

"Hn."

I slammed the book shut. "Im leaving." I put the book under my arm and left my room. I pushed some chalkra into my feet to run faster.

I ploped down on a bench that was in the garden. I practiced making the hand signs until all of the positions felt natural. I memorized the names of them, and finally closed the book.

I noticed Zetsu sitting next to me. "Oh. Hello." I looked around. "Is this your garden?" He nodded. "Its very beautiful." I stood. "Well, I have to go. Ill see you later."

I needed to get the next book from my room. I peeked into my room. Good. No itachi. I walked in and put the book I was holding onto my beside table. I grabbed the next in the series.

"A cloning jutsu, huh? It would be nice to have more than one of me running around." I said aloud. Then I thought, Maybe Itachi wouldn't get suspicious.

I ran through the hand signs. To my surprise,a double of me appeared. "well hello other me." I smiled. I was a natural at this. "I want you to go spy on everyone for me while I learn some more." Clone me smiled and ran out.

I flipped through the book. "A jutsu that makes you invisible to all of the senses, including sight, sound, smell, touch, and chalkra detection. Haha. Lets see if this works." I ran through the signs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. I really want some reviews. But since I'm so nice, I will post this chapter without ten reviews. I don't own Naruto. Ummmm…. Yeah.**

I walked into the living room. Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi were all in there watching TV. I decided to test it. "Hi guys!" I yelled and waved. None of them turned towards me. I smiled. "Hey Deidara, I'm gonna steal your clay!" Nothing. I stood in front of the TV. Nobody moved.

"All right guys. I'm gonna tell you this now. I'm gonna prank you. You cant get mad. If your fine with this, don't do anything." Nothing happened.

I ran to Hidan's room first. I took all of the Jashinist symbols and relics down, put them in a box, and ran to Kakuzu's room. I put under his bed and found his stash of money. I gathered it all in a box, then I closed it and buried it outside.

I ran to Sasori's room and took apart the puppet he had been working on. I hid all of the pieces around his room.

Next I went to Deidara's room and pulled open his closet. It was full of clay. I had to make several trips just to get it all into Tobi's room. I put it in a corner.

Then I grabbed Tobi's clothes and cut up some of them. I just didn't like him because of his mask.

I ran back to my room and found my clone sitting on my bed. I released both of the jutsus.

I walked casually down to the living room. Cassie and Kisame were there now. Kisame had his arm around her. I sat down next to Sasori. "I have to thank you for helping me tap into my chalkra. It has been very helpful." I smiled at him.

Kakuzu flicked off the TV. "Its getting late." The Akatsuki members got up to their rooms. I waited for a few seconds.

"Damn it, Kakuzu! Where the hell is my fucking Jashinist shit!" I ran up to see, with an innocent expression on my face.

"I didn't take your crap!" Kakuzu yelled. I made it there.

Deidara stomped out of his room. "Tobi! Where the hell is my clay, un?"

"Who stole my money!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Deidara! Where are the pieces of my puppet?" Sasori yelled.

Hidan stomped out of Kakuzu's room with his box of stuff. "The hell you didn't take my shit! This was under your bed!"

"Tobi! When I find my clay, I am going to shove so much of it down your throat, you'll die of suffocation before you explode, un!"

"Tobi doesn't have it, sempai!" Tobi dodged into his room, then ran back out. "Tobi doesn't know how it got there, Sempai! Tobi doesn't steal! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Where the hell is my money!?"

Hidan was in his room putting his stuff back up, and Deidara was transporting his clay back into his room. Tobi was in his room, rocking back and forth, chanting, "Tobi is a good boy." Sasori was finding all of the puppet pieces. That left just me and Kakuzu.

"Hey. What happened?" I asked.

"Some idiot stole my money." He growled.

"Oh. By the way, I'm sorry about earlier." I rubbed the back of my head. "But, uh, yeah."

I zipped away. I ran around a corner and bumped into Itachi. I fell on my butt. "Oh. Its you." He held out a hand to help me up, but I ignored it. I brushed myself off and walked past him.

"You're avoiding me." He followed me to my room. I whirled around with my hand up, ready to smack him. He caught it and kissed my fingers.

My face was heating up. "Why?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye. I was surprised to see that they were gray now. I swear, with a gaze like that, he would turn me into Alexa soup in no time.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and left me standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still dark outside when someone pulled me out of bed and flung me over their shoulder. "Hey!" I sounded stoned. "Whooo's got meh!?" They laughed. "Kiisamee." I pounded weakly on his back. "Put me back in beeeeeed!"

Instead he sat me down on a chair and left. I looked up and saw Itachi. Suddenly I was on high alert, and very aware that I was only in a tanktop and some really short shorts.

"Hi." I looked down at the table and saw a giant stack of waffles. "Oh my god! I love waffles!"

Itachi chuckled. "Eat." He commanded.

I grabbed two waffles, filled them with butter, and drenched them in syrup. I had those down in a matter of seconds. "These are awesome!" I grabbed another two. Those were gone in a flash.

"Damn, Itachi. Your girlfriend can shut it down." I hadn't even seen Kisame come back in.

"You shouldn't underestimate me when I have my waffles."

I looked back at the stack. There were sixteen waffles left. "Wait a second." I raised my eyebrows at Itachi. "I'm supposed to be mad at you"

"Then no more waffles."

My jaw dropped. I crossed my arms. "Fine then. I guess I wont be mad." He smirked as I grabbed two more. I finished them off. "Hey, Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Whats up with that Tobi guy? There is something weird about him."

"I'm not sure." He murmured.

I glared out the window. "Oh my god!" I ran to the window. The sunrise was so beautiful. Itachi stood beside me and gently wrapped his fingers around mine. I looked up at him and stood on my tip toes. He leaned down and kissed me. It was short and sweet.

Itachi smiled down at me. "You know, I like you in that outfit." My jaw dropped open. Was he being a perv?

"Ahem. Itachi?" Kisame got out attentions. "Remember, we have a mission."

"Hn." Itachi pulled me close and kissed me. "Tonight then." He whispered.

I stumbled back into my bed. There was a smile on my face as I crawled under my covers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran my fingers over the spines of the books on the shelves. A silver book caught my attention. I pulled it out. "Prophesies and Legends." I read aloud. I opened it and began flipping through it. I picture grabbed my attention.

There were three girls. One had red hair and was sitting on a winged horse. Another had black hair. She was riding a large riding. The third one had blonde hair. She was crouched on the head of a silver dragon.

I read the page next to it. "Legend has it that in the time of the shinobi worlds greatest need, three girls from a far off place will come. They will have no need for any jutsu because at their greatest power, even the dead will rise up and obey.

"They legend says that they are the reincarnated spirits of goddesses, and that their power had been trapped in different worlds.

"Only they can stop the creatures of death."

Three girls from a far off place? I looked at the picture again. I gasped and slammed the book shut.

I ran around the hideout. Finally, I slammed into someone. I looked up. "Oh thank goodness. Itachi, Kisame, I need you to look at something."

Cassie ran up and hugged Kisame. I grabbed all three of them and led them to a couch. "This is really important." I handed them the book. "Pages 268 and 269, I think."

Itachi and Kisame were silent, but Cassie got an evil gleam in her eyes. "Do you think that's us?"

"Yep."

"So we are part of something huge!"

"One problem."

"What?" Cassie arched her eyebrow.

"How do we get back home so we can go get Taylor?" I crossed my arms.

"Exactly how we got here." She stated simply. "If there was a symbol for this world, then there has to be one for ours."

"You are a genius. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled.

And so we went to the library.

**I hope you liked it. Please everyone. Review review review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is the sixth chapter. Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in forever! School is kicking my butt. You know how senior year is supposed to be easy? My school thinks that seniors need to work their little booties off. So here is the sixth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would not exist, and Hinata would be the main girl character. But I don't, so Sakura is unfortunately the main girl. **

"How long have we been searching?" Taylor was on a lying on top of a stack of books. She was half asleep, and had stopped searching for the book hours ago.

"Well, Cassie and I have been searching all night. You, on the other hand, have been sitting on that stack of books for three hours now." I said and pulled another book off of one of the lower shelves. Itachi and Kisame were searching on the higher shelves because they were ninjas and could stand on the ceiling.

Taylor rolled her eyes and stood up. I pulled the last book off of the shelf and flipped through it. Not the one I was looking for. Itachi and Kisame came out from around the shelf. "Nothing" Kisame said and shook his head.

I threw my arms up and stomped out of the library. "Don't bother following me!" I yelled at Itachi when he started after me. Searching for an entire night had me in a bad mood and needing lots of sleep.

I stormed into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Kakuzu was in there, and he was in a dark mood, too. Oh yeah. He still couldn't find his money. I smiled internally. "What's up?" I asked. He just glared at me. I shrugged and stood up. "Fine. Don't talk to me." I think I was PMSing. That was the only reason for my wild mood swings.

I spotted a trail of blood leading to somewhere. I followed it to Hidan's room. I was gonna regret this. I opened the door. Hidan had his back to me. He was sitting cross-legged and was in the middle of his religious symbol. I walked around to face him. He had a body lying in front of him.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Hidan looked at me with disdain. He was covered in blood and he had a stake sticking out of him. That was just gross and completely not natural. He pulled the stake out and blood came gushing out.

"You are just nasty." I turned my back to him. I heard someone else walking in. I looked over my shoulder to see it was Zetsu.

"I came **to get dinner**." He murmured. I shuddered. His two voice thing creeped the hell out of me. Then I realized that he meant the body.

"Ok, so that is even nastier." I turned to walk out of Hidan's room when I spotted a book lying open on his bed. It was the book that we had been looking for! "Hidan, I am gonna borrow that book." I dashed over to his bed. He got there before me. Darn ninja.

"No way, bitch. That is a sacred book, and Jashin-sama will smite your ass if you even lay one of your heathen fingers on it."

"But!" Hidan looked pretty scary covered in blood. He smirked and it made me seethe with anger. What a jerk. "I don't care about your stupid religion! Jashin can shove it, cause I need that book, damn it!" I stomped my foot for emphasis. I don't think that helped though.

"What did you just say?" He looked at me in disbelief. I squeaked and ran from the room. Why did I feel the need to piss off and immortal asshole?

He caught me by the back of my shirt and spun me around to face him. I had never seen anyone so angry. "Bitch, looks like you are the next sacrifice."

"Hidan." Kakuzu had arrived in the nick of time. I sighed in relief. "You know the leader said that you cannot sacrifice her. But…"I gulped down terror. But what? "I found out who took my money. I went over the security tapes." He looked at me.

"I swear I just hid it!" I yelled in panic. "I was just playing a prank on everybody! I didn't spend any of it!" I wiggled around in Hidan's grasp. Kakuzu had pulled out a kunai. Oh, how the tables had turned. One day they want to do stuff with me, the next they want to kill me. That's my life for ya.

Hidan wrapped his hands around my next and began to squeeze. My vision was going black. Then I heard a calm but deadly voice. "Put her down." It was Itachi. God, I loved that man. Hidan scoffed and threw me on the floor. I looked up at Itachi. He had Kisame with him.

Itachi picked me up and glared at Hidan, then at Kakuzu. "I will find ways to kill you both later." He said in a menacing tone. Even I was scared, and the threat wasn't even directed at me.

He carried me back to my room and laid me on my bed. I couldn't see strait and I was really dizzy because of the lack of oxygen to my brain. "Itachi, Hidan has the book we need." He nodded and disappeared. He was back in a second with the book in his hand. He gave it to me and I sat up, my vision finally returning to normal.

I opened the little book and looked at the symbols. There were thousands of them. "Just imagine. There are this many universes out there, maybe more. Now just to find the one that leads to my home." I flipped through and one caught my attention. It was a big circle with a small circle inside of it.

I smiled at Itachi. He shook his head. "You are not going today. You have been through a lot, and you need to rest. You can prepare to go home tomorrow and get your friend." He thought for a moment, and then added, "Leader will more than likely want someone to go with you, so I will go." I smiled.

"So you will get to meet my family." He looked terrified at the thought. Tears started running down my face, I was laughing so hard. "They aren't so bad." I finally managed.

"You won't go to sleep, will you?" Itachi asked. I shook my head. He sighed and activated his sharingan. He looked me in the eye and I felt myself falling asleep.

I woke up and my head was pounding. Stupid Uchiha. I rolled over and fell out of my bed. Something fell on top of me. I picked it up and saw that it was the book. Today was the day I went home. Well crap.

**Please review everybody! I really love reviews and they get you new chapters faster. ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank those that reviewed. This is the chapter where Alexa kidnaps one of her friends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own a lot of waffles. Yumz! : 3 **

Once I was dressed and ready, I ran to the biggest space I could find outside. Cassie groggily stumbled to me and glared. "What?" I asked.

"Did you have to do this now? It's so early!" She shook her head and sat on the ground. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a large stick. I began to draw the circle. I finished the large one and was starting on the smaller one when Itachi came out. He was ready to go and had a bag of clothes and supplies.

"You don't need anything?" He asked.

"Well, we probably will be transported back to the place where we left, so we will be in my backyard." I shrugged. I finished the symbol and got on my knees on one side. Cassie and Itachi kneeled to where we made a triangle.

"Do you have a kunai?" I asked Itachi. He pulled one out and cut his palm. He passed it to me and I did the same. I hissed at the burning sensation. When Cassie had drawn her own blood, we laid down our hands and the white light came.

It set us down gently in my backyard. My mom and dad were out there talking to police. Oh crap. I hadn't even realized how my mom and dad would feel about me being gone. One of the police caught sight of me and yelled. Itachi stepped in front of me protectively.

My mom looked like she had seen a ghost and my dad was glaring at Itachi. I just stared. I walked over to then and smiled. "Hi." I said weakly. I was gonna be in so much trouble.

My mom hugged me. "Alexa! Where were you! Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Itachi had walked closer to us. Cassie was gone.

"Did you take my daughter?" My dad said, still glaring at Itachi. The police were standing ready, hands on their guns.

"No." He said plainly.

A car came flying through the yard and stopped in front of us. "Get in!" Cassie yelled. I jumped in and pulled Itachi in with me. Before I could even close the door, Cassie was peeling out of the yard and onto the road. We were on the highway and headed towards Taylor's house before the police could have reacted. No point in obeying the law now.

We were going about one hundred and sixty, and made it to Taylor's house in record time.

I climbed out and pulled Itachi out after me. Taylor's car was there. I opened her front door. She was watching TV.

"Whoa!" She jumped about a foot in the air. She saw the Akatsuki robes that we were wearing. "Is there a cosplay convention somewhere?"

"You need to come with us." Itachi said. Taylor looked at him like he was nuts. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Taylor." Cassie said. "If you don't come with us willingly, we'll have to take you forcefully."

Taylor looked at Itachi closer and saw that he wasn't wearing any makeup like a cosplayer would. Her eyes widened. "You're the real deal, huh?" He nodded.

"Bring her out in a minute. I need to go draw the symbol outside." I said over my shoulder and walked to her backyard. I drew the symbol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The light came and got us. But this time, we landed somewhere else. We were in an ally way. Itachi's eyebrows scrunched together. "Konaha." He said.

A flash of yellow came around the corner and stopped. I looked straight at it. Naruto. Normally I would be excited to meet him, but seeing as I was wearing an Akatsuki robe, and Itachi Uchiha was with me…

This might not go so well.

"Akatsuki." Naruto growled. I smiled sheepishly and waved. He looked at me, confused.

"Dobe? Where did you disappear to?" Sasuke came around to same corner and stood next to Naruto. He stood staring at me. "Alexa? Itachi?"

"Hi, Sasuke." I smiled even bigger. Itachi nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know this girl?" Naruto looked even more confused. Sasuke walked quickly over to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at my friends. Taylor was drooling on herself, staring at Sasuke.

"Alexa was the one that finally convinced me to come back home."

Naruto looked at me with envy. I suppose that that was better than the rage he had looked at me with a minute ago. "And Itachi?"

"I would like to talk to the Hokage about having Itachi accepted back into Konaha."

Naruto sighed, and then began to lead us to the Hokage tower. It was a long walk. I pulled away from Sasuke and jumped onto Naruto's back. He nearly fell.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired. Carry me." I stated.

"Why me?" He whined.

"I don't want to bother Sasuke or Itachi." I smiled. He hung his head.

We entered the Hokage tower and got the ok to go in from the guards when Sasuke threatened to kill them. We burst into the office and Naruto yelled. "Hey granny Tsunade! The Akatsuki are here to see you!"

I jumped off of his back. "What a weird way to introduce us." I said. "We aren't really Akatsuki." I looked at Itachi. "Well, he is, but that's beside the point. We come from a different world. We ended up dropping in on the Akatsuki, and they took us in."

Taylor was still looking around like she couldn't believe that she was actually in the Naruto world. I giggled at her. "Yeah, anyway, we found this prophesy thing, and it had an exact picture of us in it." I motioned to Cassie, Taylor, and I. "As it turns out, we might be the reincarnations of goddesses."

Taylor gaped at me. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I smiled at her.

Tsunade sighed. "How do I know that I can believe you?" I motioned to Itachi and Sasuke. They were talking like nothing had ever been wrong between them. Tsunade's mouth hung open.

"I did that." I smiled proudly and puffed my chest out in triumph.

"What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke spoke up for the first time since we had gotten to the tower. "I want you to accept Itachi back into Konaha."

"No."

He glared with such intensity that I ducked behind Naruto. "If I may," I said. "We kind of don't know what to do because we just dropped in here. The legend says that our powers are sealed away in stones and something about a temple?"

Tsunade looked at me hard for a minute. I was beginning to get nervous when she said. "There is a hidden temple on Konaha land. You can look there if you want."

"Yay!" I shouted. Naruto covered his ears. "Sorry. We have an objective now."

"Only one problem." Tsunade said.

"What?"

"There are monsters there that not even the anbu can kill."

**Dun Dun Dun! Theres a little cliffy for ya. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry everybody. I went AWOL there for a while. There is just way too much school work. Two months, and I am free! Yayz!**

**I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own a cookie jar.**

"M-monsters?" I stuttered. Taylor snapped back into reality. Or whatever the heck we were living in. She grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me.

"First I get kidnapped, then I find out that I am a goddess, and then you tell me that we have to go on a death mission!" She transferred her hands to my neck. "I swear that I am going to kill you. Then I am going to dig you up and clone you a hundred times so that I can kill you ninety nine more times!" She let go of me. I rubbed my neck and winced.

"Is it that time of the month?" I joked. She glared at me. Itachi and Sasuke sighed in unison.

Cassie spoke up. "If I may, what type of monsters are we going to be up against?"

Tsunade cleared her throat. "These things are actually giant dogs. We sent Kiba there to try to tame them, but they just attacked him."

Kiba, the guy who was really good with dogs, couldn't do a thing about them. We were screwed. "I guess it's a good thing that we have some very powerful friends, then." I said.

The Hokage stared at me hard again. "You mean the Akatsuki."

"Um… Yes?"

She sighed. "I have heard of this prophesy, about how the universe is supposed to fall apart. We will send some of our best shinobi with you to go to the Akatsuki."

"Lady Tsunade." Itachi cut in. "If I may, no one needs leave. I can communicate with the rest of the Akatsuki. If you will allow them into this village, I will promise that if anything happens while they are here, I will personally take responsibility for it."

I smiled at him. "I think I can keep them in line." I added. Itachi put his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

"I will allow this." Tsunade nodded her head. "But," She warned, "If they step out of line at all, if they cause any trouble at all, I will not hesitate to send every able shinobi in this village after them." I shuddered at the threat.

Itachi let go of me and sat in a chair. He closed his eyes. He sat there for what seemed like an hour. We all were getting nervous. Finally he opened his eyes again. "I have contacted leader. The Akatsuki will be arriving here by tomorrow morning."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed us. She took our cloaks and gave us standard shinobi clothes. We walked down the street and Naruto led us into his favorite ramen shop. For the life of me, I couldn't remember the name. We all ate in silence. When it was time to leave, Naruto waved and us and left. Sasuke silently led us to the Uchiha compound.

Taylor and Cassie glanced over at Itachi. He slipped his hand into mine and squeezed. I could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes. Sasuke led us into his house. I was really big. Itachi squeezed my hand really tight. It was starting to hurt me, but I didn't want to say anything.

Itachi lead me to a living room while Sasuke showed the others where they could sleep for the night. He sat down on the loveseat that was there and pulled me down next to him.

"Itachi, are you ok?" I whispered.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me so tightly that I lost my breath. He cried onto my shoulder silently. We sat that way for ten minutes. My shoulder was soaked through with tears.

He leaned away from me. I felt privileged. I was one of the only people in existence that had seen him show this level of emotion. His eyes were puffy. I wiped away the remaining tears. "I love you so much." I said.

Itachi looked away from me. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so weak."

"No you're not. I think that it was one of the strongest things I have ever seen a man do, mourning the loss of his family." I smiled at him. He rested his head on my shoulder again. I pulled his pony tail out and ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment. I dozed off.

The next thing I knew, we were being woken up. Itachi was awake immediately, but I was still groggy. My mind finally cleared enough to see that everybody was already there, already ready. Itachi stood up and picked me up. "The Akatsuki are here." He said to me.

"Yay." I said groggily. I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to sleep, but the bouncing that occurred from the running wouldn't let me. I was fully awake by the time we got to the Konaha gate.

The Akatsuki was there is all of their awesomely evil glory. There were many shinobi around them. I smiled. They were behaving so far. Tobi ran to me and grabbed me from Itachi. "Oh Alexa-Chan!" he swung me around. "Tobi missed you so much." He let go of me and I fell on my butt. He ran to Taylor. "Oh! Tobi has never seen you before! Tobi's name is Tobi!"

"Uh." She blinked. "My name is Taylor."

"Hello Tay-Chan!" He swept her up in a giant hug and swung her around too. I laughed as I got up and brushed myself off. I looked off into the distance behind the Akatsuki to see that another group of people were arriving. They seemed to sense this and turned around.

"Crap, yeah." Deidara said. The new group was close enough to see that it was sand shinobi. More specifically, they were guarding the Kazekage. Gaara. Deidara had already killed him, so there was going to be a fight when Gaara saw them.

I sighed when I realized that I would have to deal with this myself. Naruto wasn't there, Taylor was too much of a fan girl, and she would faint as soon as he looked at her, Sasuke was still on probation, and the Akatsuki couldn't talk to him for obvious reasons.

I jogged out to meet the group. "Kazekage-Sama?" I asked. Gaara halted his ninjas, and stepped forward.

"Yes?" He said. I was surprised that his voice was so deep.

"Um… Hi." I nervously wrung my hands. "I just wanted to tell you that…" I trailed off. I had no idea how to say what I was about to say. "The Akatsuki…" He looked at me, and I felt like little daggers were going through my body. He was super scary.

Two more people stepped up to stand beside him. They were Temari and Kankuro, his siblings. "What around them?" Kankuro glared at me. I gulped.

"Well, they are… See the Hokage said that…" I was nervous. I looked behind me to see that the Akatsuki were gone. They must have been taken into the village.

Temari snapped her fan out. I flinched. "What are you trying to say, girl?"

"They're here." I whispered. "The Hokage said it was ok for now. They are here to help me."

The three siblings glared at me. Sand started to climb up my legs. "Hey, knock it off." I yelled at Gaara. "I know that they killed you and everything." The sand stopped. I think that I had shocked them. "Just give them a chance. They are trying to help me with something that is so much bigger than this one world!"

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked back and saw Itachi. "The Hokage requests your presence, Kazekage-Sama."

**Ok everybody. Fed me reviews people. ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry that I haven't been able to write lately. I didn't have a computer for a while, and was finally able to get one with my graduation money. I turns out that my new laptop was mentally retarded and would not install word. So then I had to talk to this Indian guy on the phone, and I could hardly understand him, but almost eight hours later, I finally figured out what the heck he was saying and was able to install word. Ok, Shall we finally get on with chapter nine?**

Meeting Gaara had to be one the most nerve-wracking moments of my life. I made very sure that I was walking close to Itachi at all times. Kankuro and Temari were watching me like hawks, making sure that I did not try to attack Gaara. I rolled my eyes at this because I was pretty sure that Gaara could kill me with his pinky toe if he wanted to.

The seconds seemed to turn into minutes as the sand shinobi glared at mine and Itachi's backs. He seemed completely unfazed by it, but I was breaking out in a nervous sweat. We finally made it back to the gates of Konaha, and I sighed in relief. The rest of the Akatsuki had dispersed into their rented apartments. (Kakuzu grumbled about having to pay anything.)

Lady Tsunade was still at the gates waiting for us. "Hello, Kazekage-Sama." She said cordially.

"Hokage-Sama, what is the meaning of this…" Temari started and then struggled to find the right words. She glared at Itachi, and then at me. "Monstrosity." She settled on the word. "Letting these monsters into your village, when you know full well that one of the members killed Gaara-Sama."

"Deidara was just under orders." I said. "I am very sad that anyone at all has to kill." I paused in thought and then said, "But maybe I am partial to the Akatsuki because they took me in right away when I came to this world."

That last bit of information shocked everybody except of Tsunade and Itachi. I broke away from Itachi and went to stand before Gaara. "But now that you are here, with Lady Tsunade's permission, I would like a couple of representatives of the Village Hidden in the Sand to join us in this mission. It is of great importance."

I was so formal on the outside that I shocked even myself. On the inside, though, I wished that I had some awesome ninja moves so that I could kick Temari's ass for calling me and my friends' monsters. As soon as I get some awesome goddess powers… I mentally threated.

Gaara cocked his head to the side and I did the same. We stood staring at each other for almost a minute. I could sense Itachi start to get… Jealous? I nearly giggled at the idea of the Uchiha heir and the Kazekage dueling it over me. Not that Gaara liked me or anything, or even that I wanted him to. Itachi and Sasuke were about all that I could handle at the moment.

Finally, Gaara spoke. "Temari and I will accompany you. But may I ask, what is this mission?"

"It is quite a long story." I said and gave him a briefing on everything that I had been through so far.

Just then, Naruto came up and swooped me up in a hug. "Alexa-Chan!" I coughed and sputtered. "You need to come have ramen with us."

I shook my head yes and he released me. Itachi smirked and put his arm around me to lead me to the restaurant. I motioned for the sand siblings to come. They looked to Gaara and he nodded his consent. We walked in silence to the ramen place. (For the life of me, I could never remember the name of that place.)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I was nearly knocked over by the volume of the noise. Every one of my friends was there.

Hidan ran up to me and shouted. "This is Alexa's seventeenth birthday." He grinned at me slyly. "So we need seventeen guys to line up to give birthday kisses!" This time I really did fall strait onto my butt. I jumped back up.

"What?" I yelled. My face started to burn and I looked back at the sand siblings still behind me. "I had no idea!" I mouthed to words to them. "I am so sorry."

I turned back around to see that a line had already formed. First was Itachi, then Hidan, next was Kisame, then Kakuzu, Tobi, Lee (my first thought upon seeing this was "why Me."), Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi, and Might Gai (Once again, why me?"). To my horror, I saw Kankuro drag Gaara to the back of the line. The other three people were guys that I had never met.

Itachi gently kissed my lips and then moved out of the way. He smirked at me, knowing how uncomfortable that I was feeling. I glared at him, then sighed as I resigned myself to my fate.

Hidan wasn't too bad of a kisser, but I had already known that. He kissed me just long enough to piss Itachi off, then leered at me. I gulped. I would definitely stay with Itachi tonight. Kisame kissed my forehead and patted my hair.

Tobi grabbed me, twirled me around and dipped me, moving his mask up slightly to kiss me. Madara Uchiha. His lips were soft and warm. Like Itachi's. Must run in the family, I concluded. Lee just kissed my cheek, much to my relief.

When Sasuke kissed me, I knew for sure. Soft, warm lips did run in the family. Naruto, Sasori, and Might Gai all gave me cheek kisses. Deidara had his hand tongue lick my neck and I nearly punched him. Kakashi walked up to me reading a book. He flipped the book up to hide our faces, pulled his mask down and kissed me full on the mouth.

There were only two people left at this point. Kankuro and Gaara. I couldn't look either of them in the eye. Kankuro didn't seem to care though. He presses his lips to mine without reserve, forgetting his earlier hatred of me. He broke away, smirked, then sauntered off.

Only one person left. I looked up at Gaara shyly. "You don't…" He cut me off by doing the most unexpected thing. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and tangled his other hand into my hair. This was something different. Only Itachi had ever held me like that.

Gaara perused me with his eyes, then slowly lowered his lips to mine. I saw Itachi tense out of the corner of my eye. This was not going to end well. Itachi was fine with the birthday kisses, because he knew that they did not mean anything, but this kiss was threatening to Itachi.

Gaara turned his head to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, he was pulled back. He looked slightly dazed. My face felt like it was on fire, and my lips were swollen. This was the most awkward birthday party so far.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night I went out for a walk. I ended up on top of the Hokage Mountain. I sat down and looked out over the village. A figure walked up and seemed surprised to see me. He stepped out into the moonlight, and I saw that it was Gaara.

"I want to… Apologize for my earlier behavior." Gaara stared at me.

"Uh… No problem." I lounged against a tree. "But, just curious. Why?" Gaara gave me a questioning look. "Why did you kiss me like that?"

"Oh." He said flatly. He struggled to say something, to find the right words. Finally, he said, "Because everything about you is beautiful. I couldn't… stop." He finally admitted. He wouldn't look at me.

I sighed and got up and walked over to him. "I have someone that I am committed to right now." He looked dejected. "But, I do like you. Maybe another time?"

A small smile graced his lips, and before I could say anything else, he pulled me in and gave a short, intense kiss that left me dizzy. As my head finally cleared, I looked around and saw that he had left.

I got up and went back to my bed. Tomorrow was the start of the mission. The team now consisted of Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, and Sasuke. Plus Cassie and Taylor. I groaned at the thought of having to face Taylor and tell her that no, I did not mean to have a make out session with her man (Gaara) in front of a whole lot of people.

Yup, tomorrow was gonna suck.

**I know that this chapter makes Alexa look like a whore or that she is playing victim, but let me tell you, it was so fun to write. The action stuff starts in the next chapter.**

**Ok everybody. Feed me reviews. Im starving here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am so glad to finally be able to update my stories so often. Ok, this chapter is the start of the real action of the story. Enjoy.**

I woke with a headache from the constant pounding on the bedroom door. I crawled out of bed, in only my t-shirt and underwear. I opened the door, not caring who saw. Sasuke Uchiha was waiting for me.

"What?" I snapped.

A small blush dusted his cheeks as he looked my legs up and down appreciatively. "Time to go." He said.

I glared at him and said, "Geez. What is it with men? Go stare at Taylor or Cassie or some other woman for a change." I grumbled and pulled on a pair of pants.

Sasuke smirked. "It's not our fault that you flaunt yourself around more than the rest." He said smugly. I made a tired sound of protest.

"Yesterday was not my idea, Sasuke." I tied my shoes and walked past him. "I would have been content to have dinner and then go to sleep. Stupid Hidan." I grumbled. "This was all his idea, I bet."

Sasuke chuckled and led me through the maze he called his house. Itachi was waiting for us, and he wrapped me in his arms. "Remind me next year when your birthday is, so that I can hide you far away from any other male."

"Gladly."

I slowly made my way to the Konaha gate. Everyone was already waiting for me. Cassie and Taylor smiled sheepishly at me. "Which one of you told this stupid silver haired freak that it was my birthday?"

Cassie raised her hand. "I'll deal with you later. And you!" I turned to Hidan. "If you ever give anyone the idea of lining up to kiss me ever again, I swear on my life that I will rip your head off, hide your body, and make you watch teletubbies for the next ten years!" Taylor and Cassie chuckled at this. Kisame and Itachi seemed amused at this, even though they had no idea what teletubbies was.

Temari and Gaara were standing away from the rest of the group. Gaara wouldn't look at me. Again. Why do people say that females are the harder of the two to understand?

The ten of us began out way to the temple that Tsunade had told us about. It was nearly twelve hours later that Taylor said, "How big is this forest?"

Naruto answered. "Baa-Chan said that this temple thingy was near the edge of the forest, and even if we were going at top speed, it would take an entire day." Taylor groaned at the prospect of having to walk anymore. Ninja speed was incredibly fast, and we were only walking. Hidan had already expressed his irritation with having to go so slow with many curse words.

We made camp for the night. I was in charge of getting wood for a fire. Secrecy was not an issue, because who would attack a group as powerful as this? At least that's what we thought. I dropped all of the wood I had gathered as I heard a scream. I recognized it as Cassie. She was only about twenty yard away from me. I peered around the tree I was at and saw a creature had grabbed her.

"Cassie!" I screamed as I was picked up by another one of these creatures. In a moment of clarity, I saw what this thing looked like. It had six arms and two legs, and grotesquely large eyes. It was three times the size of a human and instead of a mouth, it had pinchers like a spider.

Itachi was the first to arrive, followed by the others within seconds. Taylor was on Naruto's back. I started to kick the thing, but another pair of its arms wrapped around my legs, immobilizing me. Kisame glared at the one holding Cassie and took his sword off of his back.

More creatures came out of the wood. They were wearing the clothes of anbu black ops. I looked closer and saw that all of them had what looked like bite marks on them. Some had missing chunks of flesh. Well shit, I thought.

I had to warn them. I bit down as hard as I could, and I gagged when I tasted blood. The spider-creature that was holding me howled in pain and dropped me. I landed on my feet somehow. "Don't let those bite you! Taylor! There are zombies!" The spider creature smacked me with one of its hands, and I went sailing into a tree. The edges of my vision went black and I coughed up blood.

One of the zombies came after me. I saw it loom above me and started to panic. A kunai hit it in the side of its head, and it went down. Sand moved me out of the way. The zombie hit right where I had been. My vision cleared at last and I thanked Gaara. I pulled out a Kunai and began killing zombies. The problem was, these were ninja zombies, so they were fast. And the fact that they seemed to still have a bit of coherent thought.

A zombie with dark hair and a chunk out of his arm grabbed me around the neck. His bloodshot eyes glared into mine. He grinned, showing rotting teeth. The first words to pop into my mind were "Dental Hygiene."

I growled and brought the kunai up to stab him, but he blocked me. It's like they had been brought down to a genin level. Which meant that they were still stronger than anyone who had ever had ninja training. Which meant me, and Cassie, and Taylor.

He grabbed both of my hands in one of his own large hands, took my kunai with the other, and drew it across the side of my neck. A thin line of blood appeared. It stung with a burning pain.

The zombie laughed. I stared at him in shock. "I don't like to take big bites." He rasped. "I like my food already cut up." I struggled against him, but his grip was too strong. He brought the kunai up and was getting ready to stab me again when a sword went through his head. He fell to the ground without another word.

Itachi stood trembling with anger. He ripped his sword out of the corpse and hacked the head off of another zombie as it came for us. The large spider creatures had both been killed and there were only a few of the zombies left. They were dispatched within seconds.

Everyone gathered around me. Itachi kicked the dead zombie away from me and fell to his knee by me. I was on the ground, and I didn't remember getting there.

"Alexa." He whispered. I smiled at him. Why did he look so worried? I reached up and felt my neck. The cut that I had assumed was shallow was actually so deep that I could put my finger up to the first knuckle in it. I tried to sit up, but my whole body hurt, and I coughed up more blood.

That's when the pain hit me. I screamed and convulsed. My vision wavered, and I gasped. I felt two people touch me, and the pain started to subside. I looked up and saw Cassie and Taylor grabbing my arms. I could feel the wounds on my back and neck start to itch. Then I passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and immediately reached for my neck. The wound was completely gone. I felt a pair of hands touch my face. I opened my eyes and looked into Itachi's dark orbs.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The zombie. We all thought that he had slit your throat." I looked over at Taylor. She started crying. "There was blood everywhere. But then you weren't dead." She couldn't continue, she was crying so much. Naruto put his arm around her to comfort her. I raised an eyebrow.

Cassie picked up where Taylor had left off. "We had never heard such a tortured scream."

I rubbed my neck. "Well, now I know what it feels like to have my throat slit." I said. "But, how long have I been out?"

"The attack only happened last night." Hidan said. "You are so fucking lucky to be alive."

"How is this," I pointed to where the cut had been. "Healed?"

"It must be something to do with the bond between you and your friends." Temari said. "Something to do with what you all are. When they both touched you, you started to heal."

Sasuke and Gaara were both pacing. "We need to get to where we are going. The closer we get, the more frequent the attacks will be." Sasuke said.

"These must be the monsters that Baa-Chan was talking about." Naruto said. "They weren't that hard to kill, but did you see the number of anbu?"

"Naruto, I think it is because they had no idea what a zombie is. I don't think they expected their former anbu friends to _bite_ them." I took a breath. "The bite is how they spread the virus. That is why I told you guys not to get bitten."

"Also, I don't know how we would have had to deal with a zombie Hidan." Cassie smiled.

I laughed and sat up. The pain from the evening before was completely gone. "We have no time to waste. We need to get to that temple. Can any of you boys carry us on your backs?" I stood up. "We should get there fast. I don't think I can last too many more of these zombie fights."

**Well, I hope you all like it. Bet you guys didn't expect zombies. **** You will see why the zombies are significant in the next couple of chapters.**

**As always, feed me reviews my minions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! New** **chapter! Ok, on with the action**!

With Itachi carrying me, Hidan carrying Taylor, and Sasuke carrying Cassie (Kisame couldn't carry Cassie because of his sword), we made it to the temple that day, with only a couple of zombie attacks. The temple was an old, decrepit looking thing.

"We have to go in there?" I asked. "The roof might fall! Or the floor might…" I was cut off as Cassie grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me toward the temple.

Suddenly, everyone became tense. I couldn't see what they were looking at because I was backwards. "What is it?" Nobody answered me. "Another zombie attack?"

I growled in frustration, pulled away from Cassie, whirled around… And came face to face with a giant, blood red wolf. I took a step back and it followed me. "H-hello." I murmured. Its ears perked up.

I took this as a good sign and started talking. "My name is Alexa, or Aleah." It sat down right in front of me and started wagging its tail.

Two more wolves came bounding out of the woods. One was bright gold, the other a deep, midnight black. The golden one tackled Cassie and licked her face. The black one stood before Taylor and rubbed his nose on her.

A voice spoke in my head. _Aleah. It had been so long. I had almost given up hope that I would never see you again._ My companions and I flinched. We had all heard the red wolf.

"How do you know me?" I asked the wolf.

_Ah, you do not have your memory back yet, I see. Allow me to tell you then. You raised me from when I was just a pup, goddess. I am Cerberus._

"I… Raised you? Isn't Cerberus a three headed dog that guards hell?"

_You misunderstand. We, all three of us, are Cerberus. Humans over the years have twisted the legend of what we are. We are in fact wolves, and we do guard the underworld. You gave us to Hades when you found out what was going to happen to you. Now that you are back, however, we will not continue to do that job. We have to protect you now. Keep in mind that we are not the only animals that will obey you. After you go in that temple, you will gain more of your powers. Be careful in the temple._

I took a deep breath and nodded. I began to walk when the red wolf said. _Only the three goddesses may go into the temple. The rest of you must wait out here._

They ninjas looked to us. I nodded and began to walk again. Adrenalin was coursing through me, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

As big as the temple looked from the outside, it was all only one room. There were stone chairs positioned in a circle. There were roughly one hundred of them. We walked into the middle of that and saw a circle stone platform. It was divided into thirds. I stepped onto one of the thirds.

Cassie shrugged and stepped onto another third, as did Taylor. The circle we stood on lit up, and suddenly we were standing in a pillar of light. It was like the one that we had traveled to the Naruto world in.

Just as quickly as the pillar of light came, it disappeared. I blinked until I could see again. When I finally could, I gasped. The stone chairs weren't stone anymore. They were gold thrones. The room was elegantly decorated. And there were people sitting on the thrones.

The chair directly in front of me was occupied by a dark haired man. His eyes were the same green color as mine. I gasped again.

"Is that all you can do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Jashin!" I smiled. I jumped off the pedestal and ran to him.

"Aleah." He said and hugged me. "I have missed you." He held me at arm's length. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You're my brother." I said, confused. I looked around at all the other people watching us. They must be gods and goddesses, I concluded.

Jashin sighed and dropped his arms. "I was afraid that you would not remember. I am not just your brother, my dear Aleah. I am also your husband."

"But…" I took a step away from him. Was this all true? I knew that gods and goddesses would marry their siblings, but I never, never once, thought I would be one.

"That is beside the point. You are here for one reason, and one reason alone. We are to give you part of your powers back." Jashin said.

Another god stood up. He had white hair and yellow eyes. "My name is Zeus."

I gasped, then glared at Jashin when he chuckled at me. "You're the king of the gods!" I said excitedly.

Zeus's eyes turned grave. "I am afraid that that is one thing that the humans have gotten wrong. I was never the king of the gods. There has never been a king of the gods. There has only been one ruler and she was a just queen. That queen is you, Aleah."

Cassie and Taylor gasped. I nearly did to. Instead, I asked, "Then why was I sealed away?"

"Jealousy." Was his simple answer.

"How do we get some of our power back here?" Cassie asked.

"You must be on the sacred platform, and as soon as we give you some of your power back, you will leave. Say goodbye now."

Jashin touched my face tenderly. "Goodbye my sister, my bride."

My breath hitched at his words. "Goodbye." I hugged him, but he pulled me away. "After millennium apart, that isn't good enough." He said, then kissed me roughly and passionately. He let go and gently shoved me towards the platform. Cassie and Taylor were already there.

As soon as I was up onto the pedestal a red light enveloped us. Soon, the white light came and took us back to the stone temple. I fell to the ground and started to cry. They ninjas came running in, followed by the wolves.

Itachi was surprised when I jumped into his arms and held his as tightly as I could. I was crying too hard to tell him what was wrong, so I had Cassie tell him what was wrong.

"She saw Jashin," Cassie started, but Hidan interrupted her.

"Really! No fucking way! That is so damn awesome."

"Anyway, it turns out that not only is he her brother, but he is also…" Cassie seemed reluctant to say it, but she finally said, "Alexa is Jashin's wife."

"And also that she is the ruler of all the gods, and is therefore the ruler of all that is in existence." Taylor added.

All was silent except for my sobs, which quickly subsided. Finally, Itachi pulled my chin up so that I would look him in the eye. "I didn't know Itachi. I don't know him. I love you." I said, feeling the hot tears slip down my cheeks. The red wolf came up to me and licked them away.

I giggled and touched Itachi's cheeks. A flash of light came from my fingers and into his eyes. Itachi held onto me and closed his eyes, groaning. I started to panic.

"Oh my… Itachi, I am so sorry… Are you…" He opened his eyes and looked at me as though for the first time. "You fixed me." He said.

"What?"

"I was going blind." He looked at my face for a long while. "You healed me." He said.

I had an idea then. "Um… This may sound weird, but take off your shirt." He looked at me strangely, as did the rest of the ninja, but Taylor and Cassie already knew what I was about to do. "You have a disease with your lungs." I said. Realization dawned on everybody.

I took a deep breath and laid my hand on his chest. The white sparks came again, and entered into his chest. Itachi convulsed and fell to the ground. I started to panic again, but he got up and took a deep breath. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Itachi chuckled as he put his shirt back on. We were all in good moods now.

Out of nowhere, a zombie lurched out of the shadows and grabbed ahold of Taylor. It wretched her head to the side and brought its head down to her neck.

**The end of chapter eleven. I hoped you all liked it. I added a little cliff hanger in there. Oh, the love-hate relationship we all have with the cliffhanger. Feed me reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is. Chapter Twelve. Enjoy.**

Everything seemed to slow down. I saw the zombie's mouth open and get ready to bite Taylor. Nobody was close enough to do anything to stop it. I saw Taylor's look of despair when she realized this. I felt every hurt, every pain that the zombie had gone through to get to this point.

All I could do was scream. "STOP!" I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the blood that would come, or the sickly satisfied face of the zombie as it took a bite. What I wasn't prepared for was the complete silence. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

The zombie had stopped, his mouth hovering above Taylor's neck. The zombie had stopped at my command. I gulped. "Let go of her." I said. The zombie let go. The look of shock that I was given was universal among the ones present.

I didn't know really what was going on. Cassie looked at me and shook her head. "Queen of everything. Amazing."

"I- I don't know what I did." I said and looked at the zombie. It was staring at me. Taylor slipped away from it and glared at it.

She grabbed the zombie as if out of instinct, and darkness seeped from her hand. I blinked as the darkness ate away the zombie in less than ten seconds. All that was left was a pile of dust.

I cleared my throat. "Well, shall we go?" I asked, trying to act casual. I jumped onto Itachi's back and smiled at him. Most of us were silent by nature, so those people didn't talk as we made our way back to Konaha. Cassie, Taylor, Naruto, Hidan and I couldn't stop talking about everything that had happened.

"So that was just the beginning level of your powers?" Hidan asked. We nodded. "Shit, how powerful are you bitches gonna be?"

I shrugged as Itachi gave Hidan a glare for calling me a bitch. "All I know is that I can heal people and tell zombies what to do." I glanced over at Naruto and Taylor. They were discussing something quietly.

I glanced over my shoulder. The wolves were following us. I wondered how we were gonna explain that, and then tuned everyone out for the rest of the day.

We finally made it back to the gates of Konaha in the dead of night. Taylor and Cassie went to wherever they were staying, but I stayed on Itachi's back. He carried me to my room in the Uchiha compound. I was too tired to say anything, or comprehend what he was saying to me. I just nodded and smiled.

He left the room and the red wolf came into my room, struggling to fit through the door. He rubbed his wet nose on my cheek. I batted him away. "Knock it off, Siminian." I said and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was outside. How did I get here?, I thought. I was once again in the middle of the Konaha woods. Someone came out of the woods and stood before me. "So you are finally coming to realize who you are?"

"Who are you?"

"Why, dear, don't you recognize me?"

I looked at him. He was completely unfamiliar to me. His hair was white, and he had grey eyes. Relatively normal looking if you asked me. "No." I answered flatly.

"I am hurt. You see, I am the one who planted the seeds of jealously among the gods, and I was the one to kill you all those other times you were reborn, so that this would not happen." He smirked at my shocked expression. "Yes, you have been born hundreds of times, throughout many worlds."

"So everything that has happened to me has been your fault?"

"Yes. But now that you have some of the power that I sealed away back, I cannot kill you. Now I must actually work to seal you all again. You are making my life very difficult, you know."

My jaw dropped open. _I_ was making _his_ life difficult? "You are such an ass." The words slipped out of my mouth.

He laughed at me. "You have changed. But the one thing that remains the same is that you have gotten in the way of my plan." He continued after his laughter subsided. "You would never let me take control of the throne. You ruined this world, and every world that you touched. You have given these lesser beings too much control, and they have started wars and caused much destruction."

"Why are you telling all of this?" I said. Stupid bad guys and their longwinded bad guy speeches.

"Because there is nothing you can do anyway. I will soon take control, and I will right all of the wrongs you have made, you and every other ignorant god."

I frowned. This was all too much. "Who are you though? What is your name?"

"No one you need concern yourself over for long." He chuckled and disappeared. I looked around and saw Cassie and Taylor behind me. "You guys heard all of that?" They nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"He couldn't see us unless we said something." Cassie said. "So now we know exactly what we're up against."

"We're screwed." Taylor said, and I nodded my agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up and sighed. To tell the ninja's, or not to tell the ninja's. That was the question. I opened my eyes, and light poured into them. I immediately closed them again and cursed the sun. A wet nose nudged my cheek.

"What?" I groaned.

_You remembered my name. Last night, before you fell asleep, you called me by the name you gave me._

I thought about what I had said before I went to sleep. "Your name is Siminian?" He barked happily and wagged his tail. I giggled and pet his head. I got out of bed to pull back the curtains all the way. I pulled them to the side, and nearly screamed. There was a zombie standing right outside my window.

I opened the window. The zombie still just stood there. "What are you doing here?" I asked it.

"Guarding." Was its simple answer. It climbed in the window and stood by me. I raised my eyebrow at this behavior.

"Why?"

"You are the goddess. I exist to serve you." He said. I shrugged, pulled on my pants, and walked out of my room. Siminian was watching the zombie closely. I walked into the kitchen. Itachi and Sasuke were talking quietly about something, but when they saw me enter, they became very quiet. The zombie walked in and they jumped out of their seats, ready for battle. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, this is… What is your name?" I addressed the zombie. It thought for a bit, then said, "Kai." I smiled at him. "Thank you. This is Kai. Apparently, he was guarding me all night." I looked at him, then at the Uchiha brothers. The kitchen was deathly silent, for lack of better words.

Finally, I shrugged and began to make waffles. (Yay waffles!) I served the Uchihas, then stared at Kai. I snapped my fingers in realization, then got a steak out of the fridge. I cut it up and gave it to him raw.

"Goddess, you should not be serving me, or being so kind to me." He said, but took the plate anyway. I saw that one of his arms was caked with blood. His clothes were also a bit dingy.

"Kai, I think that I will get some new clothes for you. We should also wash your arm." I sat down with a plate of waffles and tried not to be grossed out by the meat. There was a reason that I was vegetarian, after all.

Itachi stood up and motioned for me to follow him. I sighed and stood up, also. Kai about to follow suit, but I put my hand out to stop him. As soon as my skin touched his, a flash of white poured from my fingers and into him. I gasped and pulled my hand back. Kai fell to the floor. An inhuman scream escaped him. Then he stopped. His chest started to move up and down, as if he were breathing.

I knelt by him and picked up his arm. The bite mark that had been there was now gone. Then I felt something that made me drop his arm and back away from him in shock.

I felt a pulse.

**More and more keeps coming to light, and I sincerely hope that those who read this like it more and more with every chapter. A little about my life: My dad fell off of a scooter this morning and now his hand is all cut up. What fifty year old gets on a scooter?**

**Anyway, as always, read and review, and those that review get to have virtual waffles.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter! Rated M Chapter!**

**I have forgotten to add this in many of the chapters but I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto. Except for a Gaara plushie. I cuddle with that thing every night.**

**Ok… *Cough cough* ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kai slowly sat up and looked at me with wonder. There was something that hadn't been there before. There was life. He got up and took a deep breath. I got up and brushed myself off.

"I am forever in your debt, oh great Goddess." Kai knelt at my feet and bowed his head. I couldn't help but smile. Was this going to be my life from now on?

Itachi stood behind the former zombie and frowned slightly. "Um…" I didn't know what to say. "Please don't do that." I murmured. I looked at Sasuke and Itachi who were both glaring at the ground. "I'll be right back."

I walked past Itachi, out of his house, and sat under a tree in the compound. Itachi had followed me. He sat beside me. "Ok, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You aren't who you once were."

"Did you expect me to? This whole goddess thing is turning my life upside down."

"Hn." He said.

"So now you are going to go back to not telling me anything." I said bitterly. "This isn't my fault, you know."

"I never said it was, but…" He sighed lightly. "I feel like I have no idea who you are."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. "There isn't anything that I can do. There only thing that I can do to reverse what is happening to me would kill me. The man…"

"What man?"

I sighed and continued. "The man in my dream. Except it wasn't a dream. It was a vision. He said that he would have to seal me away again because killing me wouldn't work. He said that I was making his life difficult."

"That is another thing. Every single male that you come across has an instant infatuation with you. Even the walking dead have become obsessed with you."

"And you are not sure that you want to be in a relationship with someone like that. Am I right?" I said bitterly. "You want the little girl that danced over waffles back." I stood up and glared at him. "You want the little girl that nobody else found attractive, the one that only you could have. Well," I laughed, the sound rough and sarcastic. "I am sorry, but that little girl will never come back. Are you disappointed?"

"Alexa…"

"What? You couldn't just be content to help me through this. This change isn't easy for me either. And yet you have the audacity to bring me out here just to tell me that you have no idea who I am anymore. News flash, Uchiha. I don't know who I am anymore, either, but unlike you, I am trying to cope with what has been happening, instead of just getting angry about stupid little things, like men actually liking me for a change."

With that, I ran away, into the city. My eyes burned, but the tears wouldn't fall. I was so concentrated on running that I didn't notice that someone was following me. I stopped short when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing running through the village like a bat-shit crazy?" I turned and looked into the lavender eyes of Hidan.

I shook my head and stared at the ground. "Itachi told me in a round-a-bout way that I not good enough for him anymore, and then I think I broke up with him."

Suddenly, Hidan had me tucked under his arm and was speeding back to wherever the rest of the Akatsuki were hiding out in Konaha. He didn't stop until we were in front of an old apartment building. He took me into the common room and sat me down on a couch. "ALEXA BROKE UP WITH ITACHI!"

I covered my ears in case he had anything more to say. When he didn't, I lowered my hands and breathed a sigh of relief, until suddenly, the rest of the Akatsuki (Except for Itachi and Kisame) were crowding around me. I was pretty sure that Konan and Pein were just going to see why I had broken up with the Uchiha, and Zetsu was there because he was just bored. But there rest were looking at me like they wanted to eat me or something.

Ok, maybe Zetsu was looking at me like he wanted to eat me, but in a completely different way. I shook my head to get the image of Zetsu chewing on my hand out.

"So, why exactly did you break up with that bastard, un?" Deidara asked me.

"He said that he didn't know me anymore. He basically said that I am not good enough anymore and that he would rather date someone who didn't attract the attention of every male she meets. His words, not mine."

Almost all of the men in the Akatsuki had a look in their eyes that said they wanted to beat the shit out Kakuzu got himself ready for battle. Even Tobi was leaking a 'want to kill a stupid weasel' aura.

"I'll stay here with Alexa." Hidan said. "You guys go kick that bastard's fucking ass."

I sat back on the couch as the Akatsuki dispersed. I had such good friends. Hidan sat down beside me. "Are you going to be ok?" I was shocked that Hidan could be so gentle. I nodded. Siminian walked in, struggling to get through the door.

"How did you find me?" I asked the red wolf.

_You have a very distinct smell._

"Gee, thanks."

_It is a wonderful smell, if that is what you are worried about. If I was a human, I would be panting after you like some love sick puppy. As it is, almost any male that meets you is affected by it._

"So that is what it is?" I cocked my head. "I smell different, huh?" I looked over at Hidan, and he knew what I was about to ask. He leaned over to me and took a deep breath of the air around me. His eyes grew hungry, and he leaned closer.

Suddenly, he was pinning me to the couch. He traced my jaw line with his lips. His head dipped lower and he began to suck on my neck. I wiggled and tried to get away from him, but that just encouraged him more. He slipped his hand up my shirt and ran his hand over my bra. He moved his head back up and captured my lips with his.

"Hidan!" I tried to stop him some more, but to no avail. He picked me up and carried me to his room, all the while kissing me. He threw me down on his bed and fumbled with the edge of my shirt, trying to get it off. The last time this had happened, he had seemed so sure of himself. Now he seemed nervous. I finally just gave in and took the shirt off for him. He traced a finger along my stomach, down to my pants line.

He undid the button and zipper, his urgency growing. It was amazing the effect that I had on this man. He growled in frustration that this wasn't going fast enough, so I slipped my shoes and socks and pants off for him, which left me in just my underwear. He quickly slipped his own clothes off so that he was completely naked, then he reclaimed my lips. He slipped his arms around me and unclasped my bra. He threw it on the floor.

He pushed me onto my back and began massaging my bare skin. My skin was heating up and I felt like I was about to burst into flames. I moaned when he ripped off my underwear. Hidan grabbed my hips and positioned them. He looked me in the eye, then slowing pushed himself inside of me. I gritted my teeth from the pain, and when it had subsided, I nodded for him to continue. Slowly at first, he started to rock his hips. Each thrust sent new waves of pleasure rocketing through my body.

He sped up to a rate that only an elite ninja could accomplish. The pleasure intensified until it was all I could do to not to scream. I could feel my muscles tightening around Hidan, the waves of ecstasy climaxed, and then it was like everything released itself. Hidan came a few seconds later, and then collapse beside me.

I laid there panting. Hidan covered me up. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just… You're too damn sexy for your own good." He got up and grabbed a towel. "I'm gonna take a shower. You take one next."

I gathered up my clothes and got a towel, and Hidan was done within five minutes. I took a short ten minute shower, then got dressed and wrung my hair out so that it was almost dry. Then I walked out to the common room to see the rest of the Akatsuki was arriving back, carrying a person. It was Itachi.

They set Itachi down on the couch. "Explain yourself, stupid bastard." Hidan said. He had fixed his hair back so that no one would suspect.

"She…"

"This is not her fucking fault!" Hidan yelled. "Why would you even fucking consider giving this woman up?" Itachi was looking at the ground, refusing to say anything. "She is probably the most amazing woman you could ever meet, and for some fucking reason, she decided she wanted you. Then you have to go and…"

Itachi's head whipped up and he glared at Hidan. "You have bedded her, haven't you?"

"W-what the hell do you mean?" The Akatsuki whipped their heads around to look at Hidan.

"Since the first time you laid eyes on her, you have called her 'bitch'. Now you are calling her 'woman', and before now, you would never have defended her like this." Itachi stood, his sharingan flaring to life. "You have bedded Alexa." He began to advance toward Hidan. Hidan backed away, knowing he was in deep shit. "Why?"

I stepped in between them. "It's my fault, Itachi. Siminian, my wolf, told me that it was something that my body did naturally, some scent that is irresistible to men. I wanted to see if it was true, so I asked Hidan if he would, you know, breathe the air around me. It's all my fault."

The room grew heavy with the silence. I stepped out of the way and looked at the ground. "I am leaving." I said. I decided that this would be best for everyone. "I am leaving and I am not coming back. I can't do this right now." I sighed and left, going to gather Cassie and Taylor.

**So much has happened in this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**As always, read and review my minions!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen is here! I am going to recap on the story a bit. Here goes:**

**Alexa and Cassie accidentally transport themselves to a different dimension. Here, Cassie and Alexa start dating Itachi and Kisame. They then find out that they are actually the reincarnations of some very powerful goddesses. They go and find their other friend Taylor, who is also part of this. They then go in search of a part of their powers, which lie in the Konaha forest. They encounter strange creatures and intelligent zombies, and Alexa nearly dies. She is miraculously healed and they travel to the realm of the gods, where Alexa meets her twin brother Jashin. He tells her that she is not only his sister, but his wife as well. Itachi becomes upset at this, and their relationship quickly dissolves. Alexa breaks up with him and sleeps with Hidan. Itachi finds out, so Alexa plans to leave with Cassie and Taylor…**

**Ok, I don't own Naruto. On with the story! **

I slung the pack of supplies over my back and stomped out of Cassie's room. She was the last to get packed. "Why are we leaving, again?" Taylor asked me.

"We need to do the rest of this on our own. And I think I may know where we need to go to find some of our powers. I suggest taking winter clothes."

"The land of snow?" Cassie said as she came out of her room, finally finished packing.

"Yes." We starting on our way. "And we have the tools to deal with this on our own" I lugged the giant pack up onto my back. It wasn't as hard as it seemed, because, when we had gotten some of our powers back, we had become stronger and faster.

"Well, maybe us. All you can do is heal people." Cassie joked.

"Yeah, well…" I wasn't paying attention, and I ran into a wall. I stumbled back and looked up at Itachi. "What do you want?" I snapped, my eyes burning again with the threat of tears.

"You misunderstood me. It's not that you aren't good enough for me." He said. I ground my teeth together and glared at the ground. "Quite the opposite."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go do this on my own. Maybe the separation will do everyone some good." I shook my head and walked around him to go meet with the others. They had went on a little bit a head to give some privacy.

Itachi put a hand on my hand and turned me around. He poked my forehead and gave me a look that said that he would do anything. It was quite an odd look for him. "I will be back in a couple of months, maybe longer." I said. "It won't be that long." I readjusted the pack and left him standing there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We traveled in silence for a while, when finally Taylor asked. "What did you do to that poor man?" She was talking about Itachi. "I have never seen someone look more depressed. I didn't think Uchihas could cry, but I swear I saw a tear."

"It's a long story, Tay." I sighed. We had been going at a jogging pace for almost three hours. "One that makes me feel like the biggest whore on the planet."

"Oh, it couldn't be that bad."

"I had sex with Hidan."

"What?" Taylor was distracted, looking at me with shock, and she didn't see the tree root that was jutting out of the ground. She fell flat on her face. "You what?" She asked me again when she had finally recovered from her fall. "You are so lucky!"

I stared at her in disbelief. "I am not lucky. I admit, I tried to stop him, but part of me didn't want to stop him, so I just gave up. Part of me was so angry at Itachi that I didn't care about his feelings. I just did whatever I wanted…"

"Or whoever you wanted…" Taylor cut in.

I growled in frustration, but continued, "And now I've done something that I can't undo!" I began to jog again. "I'm such a moron."

We continued on until it became dark. We made camp and built a small fire, courtesy of Cassie. I had yet to see what powers she had gained, so I was shocked when she smiled at me and shot a small flame out of her pointer finger.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" I said and stood up. "I'll take first watch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an hour until my watch was over, when some strange creature came creeping out of the woods. They looked like deer, but they all had six legs. They noticed me and their lips curled back, revealing their teeth. They were pointed like a sharks, and there were rows and rows of them. I immediately stood up and pulled out a kunai.

The deer like things backed into the woods again, hissing like cats. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down again, ready for my shift to be over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days into traveling that I noticed that the deer creatures were following us at a safe distance. My first thought was that they were hunting us. Then I thought, I knew that the animals would hunt us down one day, and get revenge on human kind. I took a closer look and shrank away from what I saw.

They _were_ hunting us. Not only that, they had gathered more of themselves. They had a pack mentality, and were waiting till they had enough numbers to overwhelm us and kill us.

"Cassie." I said to get her attention. She woke up with a start.

"What?"

"Can you set fire to all of those deer creatures?" I said. "They have been hunting us, waiting to kill us." I explained to her my observations.

"We'll need to pack things up and run as soon as I do. These things might go instantly nuts, and we'll need to make a quick getaway." I nodded and woke up Taylor, filling her in as to what was happening while we were packing things up.

We also deigned to call these creatures 'raptor-deer', because they hunted like raptors. We were all pack like we were getting to have a normal day of travel. Cassie lifted her hand, pointed it at the raptor-deer herd, and shot a wide beam of fire. It engulfed the herd and instantly caught them on fire. What Cassie had predicted came true. As soon as the fire touched them, they went completely crazy and stampeded towards us. We ran in the opposite direction as fast as we could.

**The end of chapters are always bittersweet. Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**We left off with flaming, evil deer chasing the characters. Shall we continue?**

**I do not own Naruto, you stupid lawyers. Now you can't do a damn thing about it!**

"Brilliant idea. Who would have guessed that the evil deer would go bat-shit as soon as they caught fire? You know, things that are dangerous before are generally more dangerous when they are _on fire_!" Taylor said and swatted my hand away. The deer had caught up to us and had given us severe burns. I had healed instantly, but I had to heal the other two. I had already healed Cassie's wounds, but Taylor didn't want me to put her through the pain of the healing.

"Do you have any idea how many people in the world die from wounds such as these? You either let me heal these, or you die." I stubbornly pushed my hand closer to her.

"Fine. You win." She grumbled and gritted her teeth. I let the sparks shoot from my fingers and into Taylor. She let out a whimper, then the pain ceased.

"We need to get on our way. We can't waste any more time." I stood and shouldered my pack. We headed out again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We made it to the land of snow without any further delay. It had taken nearly three weeks. We were all dressed in coats. The nearest inn we came to was in the middle of nowhere.

Cassie rented the only rooms that these people had in the inn, which there was only three, while Taylor and I settled in our rooms. Mine was facing the snowy forest that we had just come out of. "So how much further, O Great Alexa?" Taylor teased me.

"Actually, I think I made a mistake. I think we need to go to Suna." I said with a completely composed, serious face. Taylor stared at me for a second, then shot to her feet, shouting.

"What! What do you mean you made a mistake?" She ranted. "Who makes a mistake like that?"

A smile finally broke through my calm façade. "I'm just kitten ya!" I chuckled at Taylor's expression. "We should get some sleep. I think that our destination is still farther up north."

Cassie had gotten back just in time to hear that last part. She groaned and walked into her room, shutting the door. Taylor looked down at her feet. "I'm getting a pedicure as soon as we get back. My feet terrible looking." She too went to her room to sleep.

I blew out the lamp that the lady had given to me. No electricity up near the North Pole and all. I laid in bed for nearly an hour, and finally decided that I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. I got out of bed and looked out the window. The woods were peaceful.

I squinted my eyes and saw that a faint glow was coming from back in the forest. What was someone doing camping out in this cold of weather? I slipped on my winter boots and coat and walked outside. The owners of the inn had already fallen asleep.

I made my way as quietly as I could in case these were enemy ninja. I neared the glow and peered out at it from behind a tree. Four people were sitting around the fire, completely unaware that I was there. I narrowed my eyes. I knew these people. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Naruto.

This travelling group made little sense to me until I realized something. Kisame was following Cassie, Naruto was following Taylor, and Hidan and Itachi were following me. They wanted to keep safe the one they cared about.

For some reason, this only made me angry. I decided to blow my cover, and I stomped out to the fire. "So you couldn't even trust us to do this one thing?" I stared into the fire, but out of the peripheral of my vision, I saw all of them flinch except Itachi. He probably knew that I had been hiding. I shocked them with how calm my voice was. "You couldn't just let us do this on our own? We are not children. We are going to be leaving for different worlds, and you won't be there to save us." I looked at each of them in turn, ignoring the feelings that popped up when I looked at Itachi and the regret that I felt when I looked at Hidan.

Naruto stood up. "Where…"

"Where is Taylor?" I finished for him. "Taylor is asleep. You won't be disturbing her. Don't coddle us. If you hold our hands through this part, we won't be able to handle the harder things that come along. By doing this, you might have ultimately hurt us, not help us."

"We didn't want Itachi to go alone. He was packing up to go." Kisame said and shrugged.

"And I thought this would be a great time to get to know Teme's brother." Naruto added. "Since everything is all patched up between them."

I glared and turned away from the fire. "You might as well come inside and join us. You'll get sick out here." I strode back to the inn and took off my coat. I was slipping off my boot when the door opened and Itachi came in.

"Hidan will be sleeping in the lounge chairs out in the lobby." Itachi said. I blushed when I realized that my night shirt was only a lace tank top and Itachi could see everything. I jumped into bed and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

Itachi peeled off his winter clothes. He left on only his boxers. I made a little yelping noise and hid under the blanket. I peeked out at him to see him frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I could ask the same for you." He stated.

"You're nearly naked!" I exclaimed.

"So are you." Itachi pointed out. "Why do you seem so shy, anyway? Hidan…"

I growled and held my head in my hands. "That was a mistake." I hugged myself, and I couldn't stop the tears from coming. "A stupid-idiot-moron-I'm-an-asshole mistake! Sometimes I wish that everybody would just hate me." The full on sobs came when I said that. Itachi was standing there looking stunned. "Then I wouldn't feel so terrible every time I mess up."

Itachi stood there helpless, not knowing what to do. "Damn it Itachi!" I cried and flung myself at him, not caring that I was in short shorts and a lace tank top. I hugged him and cried on his bare skin. "I'm not strong. I want to be. I have to be." My sobs soon stopped. "I need help." I said, hoping that Itachi would tell me he would help me with this burden.

"I will help." Itachi said. I let out a sigh of relief. "But on one condition."

"What?"

"You must right this wrong that you have made." I looked up at him with a question in my eyes, but then quickly realized what he was saying. He was basically asking me to have sex with him, and also saying that doing so would get rid of my mistake. At least in his eyes.

"You know what? Men are so weird." He nodded his agreement and kissed me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man –the god- was disgusted by her. She was nothing of the goddess she used to be. Now it seemed that she went around having sex with every man that asked her. He cut off the scrying glass and turned to his guest. "As you can see, General, she is of no consequence. She will not have enough power to defeat us when the time comes to release your army."

"So it seems." The General's voice rasped as he spoke, as if his vocal cords had been long underused. "Why don't we start by conquering the world this little pest is on, shall we?"

"I shall open the portal."

**The end of chapter fifteen. I hope you like the ending of this one. It took me over a day to even think this chapter over. I know that it skips around a lot, but the traveling is so hard to write about. **

**Read and review my minions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I made Alexa and Itachi make up. Now the really serious stuff is about to start. I think all of you who thought that this story was so silly will be surprised. **

**I don't own Naruto… yet.**

I sat up with a start. The room was still dark, and I was alone. I got out of bed and got dressed. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. I closed my eyes to yawn when I was downstairs, and I wasn't paying attention. I slipped on something.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked into the dark. I couldn't see anything, so I got up and grabbed one of the candles around the room. I swung it in front of me. There, lying in front of me, was the couple that owned the inn. They had been slaughtered. And I had slipped in their blood.

I raised the candle and screamed. There was a man like no other, standing behind the dead couple. He was shrouded in darkness, and his eyes were deep pits of fire. His hair was long, and flowed as if there were a wind blowing. And he had the blood of the elderly couple dripping from his hands. He smiled grotesquely and licked one of his fingers.

"You are wondering who I am." His voice was dark and evil, and evil so deep that it made my hair stand on end. "I am a demon." His laugh was hoarse. "My master told me a secret. Maybe he'll tell you when he comes to kill you."

My mouth hung open. I turned, trying not to slip on the bloodied floor, and ran upstairs. Hidan and Itachi were having a meeting in the bathroom. Apparently they hadn't heard me scream. I ran in and slid to the ground, hearing the demon slowly follow me up the steps.

Itachi immediately came to my side. I was shaking badly. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?" He was staring at my bloodstained clothes. "D-demon." Was all I could say.

Hidan had run to get his scythe. Now he guarded the bathroom door. Kisame and Naruto were dragging the other two. They all saw me and froze.

"What happened?" Cassie knelt by my side.

"He killed the couple. I went downstairs to get a drink, and I slipped…" I shook my head. "I slipped in blood." I stood back up. We needed to deal with this thing, and I needed to be strong. I closed my eyes and listened for the demon.

Suddenly, I was in the demon's mind. I could tell because it was a complete mess, and I saw exactly what he had his mind on. I saw us dead. I saw a pedestal with a glowing light on it. I knew what I had to do. I was back into my own body. I reached my mind out again, but this time I was able to be aware of everything around me. I heard the scream of the demon, and then I heard a thump.

"What the fuck just happened?" Hidan was the first to say anything.

An orb of floating black light flew into the room and settled into my hand. "I found out something. I can steal the life force from living creatures." I bounced the ball of life. "I went into the demon's mind. It was kind of weird." I covered the ball with my other hand, and concentrated. I finally lifted my hand to reveal a perfectly formed black diamond. I showed it to Itachi. "I don't know how I know this, but this will be a source of great power."

I put it into his hand. "How does it work?" Cassie leaned over his arm and examined it.

"I don't know. That all that came to me. That I can kill people by taking their life force, how to crystalize it, and then that it had power." I shrugged and turned away. "I'm just glad that that is over."

"I wouldn't be so hasty." Taylor moved the curtain on the bathroom window. "Look." I ran over to the window and gasped. There were rows of demons lined up outside the inn, waiting for us to come out. "Can't you do that life force thing?" I reached out with my mind, but there were too many of them.

"Not all at once! We have to fight them, but I'll do what I can. Go!" I ran down the stairs, the others following me closely.

We ran outside, and I fell to the back. I targeted three of the demons minds and cringed when they screamed in unison. The orbs flew to me and I made them into diamonds quickly. I slipped them into my pocket and targeted the next three.

The others were fighting hard. Even the Akatsuki were having a hard time fighting these things. I had made a total of thirty of the black diamonds, when I heard two screams that were different than the demon screams. My head whipped around. The demons had separated Cassie and Taylor from the others, and had them surrounded. Things slowed down as I saw that the demons had slammed their hands into their chests.

I screamed when they pulled out their hands, holding two glowing golden orbs. These were much bigger than the black ones. The black ones were demon life force. The golden must have been the goddess life force. An image of a small white globe flashed before my eyes. This must have been the human life force.

Time sped up again, and I dashed over to Cassie and Taylor. They collapsed to the ground and didn't move. The demons smiled and disappeared with the golden balls. I screamed and fell to my knees before the bodies of my friends.

A white hot flame of anger burned through the haze of mourning. I stood back up, and let the anger grow. It was hot, and growing hotter by the second. I screamed when it became too hot. My vision went white, then black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Impossible!" The evil god through the mirror against the wall. It shattered into pieces, but still showed the picture that he had wanted to be away from. A smoldering battlefield, and his enemy still alive. "That bitch should have been killed!" He raged.

"Stop." The General said. "This should not have surprised you so. I only sent out my weakest of foot soldiers."

"That may be, but she should not have the power to even defeat them."

"You worry too much. She is weakened."

"I mean you no offense, but this girl happened to defeat the entire five hundred that you sent in a moment, and that was after we had killed her two cohorts, when she was supposed to have been weakened."

"Again, you worry too much. She will not be able to stand the next time our forces meet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in the middle of the decimated field of snow. The snow, of course, had melted during the explosion, but now it was gathering on the piles of ash that were the demons, covering any trace that there had been a battle at all. The Akatsuki and Naruto hadn't been touched, nor had the bodies of Cassie and Taylor.

I let the tears freeze on my face, not caring. Nothing mattered anymore, really. The dull aching in my chest was not due to any injury that had been given during the battle. Those had long disappeared. I stared down at my lifelong friends, not believing that they were really gone. Their faces were contorted with whatever pain they had endured in those last moments they were alive. Whoever said that the face of the dead was always peaceful was either stupid or trying to cheer someone up.

I grabbed the spot over where my heart was and gasped for air. It hurt too much to breathe. My head swirled with images of their death. I could feel the hole in my chest opening wider, letting all of the emotions outside.

I opened my mouth and let out a wail that rang through the air and hung there. I touched my forehead to Cassie's cold chest, then to Taylor's. My cries were joined by that of the wolves. I didn't even see them arrive. I had already tried to bring them back to life, but nothing worked. They were gone. These demons had taken their souls, everything that they were, and they couldn't come back to their bodies.

The wolves lay down next their friends and comrades that they had just gotten back. This was such a cruel twist of fate. No, I thought, not a twist of fate. Someone had done this, and I knew exactly who. I stood up and finally wiped the icicles off of my face. They tore the skin on my face, but it quickly repaired itself. I looked at the sky. "I'll kill you!"

Itachi and Hidan looked at me in surprise. Naruto and Kisame were kneeling by their loves, but they also looked at me in surprise. I didn't care. I just continued yelling.

"You, whoever you are, that sent these creatures! I swear that I will hunt you down and kill you! Do you hear me?" My voice got louder. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Why, my dear, there is no need to shout." The same man that had been in her dream came out of the woods. "I can hear you perfectly well."

**This chapter is very sad. But I hope you all still like it.**

**Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is, the chapter seventeen. Enjoy. **

"I can hear you perfectly well, dear. And really, must you be so rude?" The man tucked his hands into his coat pockets. He was so nonchalant about what he had just done.

"You." I growled. Red hazed across my vision.

"Me." He agreed and nodded his head. "You really are making my life difficult. You were supposed to die in that attack. I suppose that the other two will have to suffice." I wanted to kill this man. Who was he?

A red scythe raced toward the man. He moved just in time and hit a point on Hidan's chest. Hidan fell to the ground, still breathing, but unconscious. He waved his hand and Itachi, Kisame, and Naruto hit the ground. He laughed and kicked Kisame. "What a freak." He wrinkled his nose at Kisame.

"Why?" I clenched my fist. This man was pissing me off more than I already was. I reached out to find his life force, but something was blocking me.

"Tut tut." He said like a disappointed father. "You know very well why. I told you myself, you know. So very ignorant of you, really." I took a deep breath, not want to be put into a sleep like the others.

"No. Not that. Why have you come here? You just had my friends executed. Now you come and tell me that I am making your life difficult." I blinked back tears. "Are you seriously that dense? Or are you just an asshole?"

He froze, then continued as if I hadn't said anything. "You believe the wrong thing, and I want to correct your mistake. It there are casualties along the way, then that is too bad." He was really pissing me off. Re-explaining things that I already knew. I ground my teeth again.

"That is not what I asked." I could hear the razor edge in my voice. "Why have you come here?" The red haze kept growing darker, coaxing me to kill this man.

"Oh, that." He pulled out an object from one of his coat pockets. It was a stone idol of something. "I am here to give you this." He tossed it and it landed on Cassie's stomach. My vision became completely red and I charged at him. He disappeared and reappeared behind me. He wrapped an arm around my neck. The red haze disappeared when I realized the position I was in.

"Hmm. Such terrible manners." He took a deep breath. A sigh escaped his lips. "I see what all of these males are talking about. You smell wonderful." He tightened his arm. I gasped for air. He was choking me, and I grabbed his arm to try to loosen his grip, but he was too strong. "Better than all of those other times that I killed you." He loosened his grip on me. I gulped in air like I would never be able to have any ever again. "But I'm not here to kill you. I came as a delivery boy. Even I have a superior in this endeavor."

I coughed. He laughed, but kept his arm around my shoulders. "Please leave me alone." I tried to pull away, but he then tightened his arm again. I struggled again, trying to breath. He lowered his mouth to my ear. I shuttered.

"You truly don't remember everything, but you will. And you will remember exactly who I am." He whispered in my ear, his free hand clawing at my stomach. Four long red welts appeared on my skin as it passed under his fingernails. I gritted my teeth. He seemed frustrated that I didn't cry out.

"Who are you?" I hissed, still trying to breathe.

"My dear, it will be more fun seeing you struggle to find out." He laughed and released me. I spun around, but he was already gone. Talk about crazy bipolar. I rubbed my neck and coughed. Whatever mark was there quickly disappeared.

I saw the boys stir. I sighed. One by one, the got up, rubbing their heads. "What the hell?" Kisame saw the idol sitting on Cassie. He picked it up.

"That was what the man came here to give me." I said. I reached out my hand for him to give it to me. Itachi reached out his arm and grabbed it before I could. "What are you doing?" I sputtered. I had gone through a lot to get that and he just took it.

"I am making sure that this is not designed to kill you." He turned on his sharingan and stared at the stone idol. He finally said that it was good enough.

As soon as it was in my hand, it started to shine a bright red. Itachi attempted to take it back, but he cringed away when he got close to it. The idol melted, but strangely, I felt no change in temperature. Then the red light started to expand. It took the shape of a person. I stared at it in wonder. The red light person turned to me and walked toward me.

The light person touched my hand, and our hands melded. It was then that I understood. This was some of my missing powers. I stepped into the form of my powers, and we completely melded. I felt new strength running through my veins.

I flexed my fingers and smiled bitterly. "That asshole. He only brought me that after they had been killed." I relaxed my fingers and sighed.

"No!" I flinched when Naruto yelled. I glared at him, then followed his line of sight. Taylor was fading. Her body was becoming ghost like. So was Cassie. It was only a matter of seconds until they had both faded away. I stared at the spot where they had been.

I turned away and pulled around my hair around my shoulder. "There is no point staying here anymore." I started walking in the direction of the inn. "Pack your things. We're going." I glanced behind me to see the dumbfounded faces of my comrades. "No arguing."

I ran to my room. Running felt so casual to me now. I packed my things and lifted my pack. It was so much lighter than the last time I had carried it that it flew from my hands. I picked it back up and put it on my back. I strode outside to see that everyone else had already been packed. I set off back the way that Cassie and Taylor and I had come from.

The whole time that we were traveling, nothing attacked us, and we didn't stop. It only took a week for us to get back to Konaha. The third day of running, I could see that my friends were haggard from the constant traveling, but I didn't care. My grief was keeping me from growing tired, so I kept running. When we finally reached the gates of Konaha, Hidan and Naruto collapsed.

Itachi and Kisame were tired looking and were breathing hard. Kakashi was waiting for us. "So how did everything go? Wait, where are those other two?" Itachi watched me to see my reaction.

"They were murdered." I said flatly. "I'm going for a run." Everyone stared at me like I was completely insane. I stared back. Only a few people could understand what I had just gone through, and none of them were human.

"Alexa, we just spent an entire week running without a break." Kisame said. He turned to Itachi for help, but before he could say anything, I cut him off.

"So?" I turned and ran into the woods. I heard Kakashi say something before I was out of earshot.

"An entire week strait, huh? I don't think even Gai was able to do something like that." Tears ran down my face. Was that all he could say? No sorry for my loss? Or Kisame's or even Naruto's? I wiped the tears and silently cursed Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran for another five hours before I collapsed in the woods. I went to sleep there. I woke up to somebody carrying me. It was a while before I could open my eyes. The arms felt built, but wiry. I finally opened my eyes.

I looked up into the dark eyes of Sasuke. "My brother was too tired to come get you himself. And he didn't want that silver haired immortal to come for you for some reason."

"How long?" My voice was weak. Luckily he knew what I was talking about.

"About twelve hours." He stared straight ahead and didn't look at me. I probably had disturbed him from something important. Whatever important thing that Sasuke did.

"Sorry that you had to go to the trouble." I said sincerely. I had literally run off the pain of what I had felt. "I think I'm better now." He knew what I meant. He nodded and told me to go back to sleep.

I fell back to sleep, not because Sasuke told me to, but because I was so tired, and woke up when I was set into a bed. I was back in the Uchiha complex. "How is she?" I wanted to say that I was fine, but my voice wouldn't work anymore.

"She says she is better." Sasuke said. Itachi came into my line of sight. He stroked the hair off of my forehead and kissed it.

"She's burning. I don't think she is better." Itachi said. I swear that I could see wings unfold off of Itachi's back. They were black.

"You…" My voice started to work, but it was really rough. "You have wings." Itachi looked down at me with amusement in his eyes. The wings fluttered.

"I don't have wings." He said to me softly. Then he said to Sasuke. "She is hallucinating. Please go get some cold rags and a glass of water."

Sasuke came back. He had wings too, but his were navy blue. I stared at him. "Are you guy's angels? You both have wings!" I laughed. Itachi placed the rag on my forehead.

"Drink this." He said. I took a sip and closed my head. "Guardian angel." I murmured and fell asleep. That night I dreamed of Cassie and Taylor.

"You can save us." Cassie was saying.

"You have to save our souls and create new bodies for us." Taylor said. Then they both were gone, and I had no more dreams for that night.

**That is the end of chapter seventeen. This story is getting depressing. It will get lighter soon, I promise. **

**Read and Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is the one that will change everything. Again.**

**I don't own Naruto. Sad but true.**

I woke up again and found a little golden scroll sitting next to me. I unrolled it and looked at it. There was only a symbol inside. This must be where I would find the next object that would give me more of my powers.

I crawled out of bed and decided to take a shower. Having that out of the way, I got dressed and left the complex. The Akatsuki were lined up by the gates of Konaha. I looked up at the familiar structure. Why did it feel like so much of my time was spent here?

Pein addressed me. "It is time for the Akatsuki to return to our base. But we must thank you for your help in having us establish alliances with the sand and the leaf."

"Leave?" I was dumbstruck. "But you can't!"

"We must."

"Can't one of you stay?" I looked at Itachi. His eyes were full of sadness.

"I am sorry, but that just cannot be."

"Not even to go on a mission that is extremely important?" I had his full attention now. I held up the little golden scroll. "This has the next place I need to go in it." I unrolled it for all of them to see.

"It's just a symbol." Sasori pointed out.

"No. It's not just a symbol. Remember, it was symbols like this that allowed me to travel between worlds."

Pein looked at me, trying to get into my thoughts. "And you want to take one of my organization members into another world."

"Not just an Akatsuki member." I said. "I was hoping that I would be able to take someone from Konaha and someone from Suna because they have both helped me a bit."

Pein stood there for a bit. I shifted from one foot to the other, nervous. Finally, he said. "I know you want Itachi to come with you. Very well."

I jumped for joy, then did something unexpected. I hugged Pein. He stood very still until I let him go. He nodded to me, then turned and left, the rest of the Akatsuki trailing behind. Hidan looked back at me and blew a kiss. I rolled my eyes.

"Now all we have to do is get an audience with the Hokage." I said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Tsunade looked over at Gaara, then amended her words. "Ask us?"

"Um…" I always felt nervous when dealing with this woman. "I know what I need to do next, and it is not in this world. I would like to know if someone from the leaf and someone from the sand would like to go."

"Ok so who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking along the line of Naruto and Gaara." I glanced over at Gaara. "I know you're the Kazekage and all, but this is really important to me."

Itachi was irritated at what I had said. He still didn't like the fact that any other male would be coming with us. I rolled my eyes at him. Gaara thought about it, then said, "I will. Kankuro is more than capable of handling things while I am gone."

Tsunade nodded and summoned Naruto. She told him, "Naruto, I am sending you on an S-rank mission."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "With what team?" The hyper ninja asked.

"With the people in this room." Naruto glanced around.

"Ok." He said, a little unsure. "Where is this mission going to be?"

Everyone turned to me. I shrugged. "I guess we will see once we get there, I suppose." I smiled at Naruto. "By the way, we are leaving this world."

Naruto's eyes sparkled at this. I laughed. "I hope that…" I was cut off by a shrill scream outside. I ran to the window and my heart stopped beating for a second. A swarm of demons were here. At Konaha. Already the streets were slick with blood. The civilians were trying to escape, but they were just ruthlessly slaughtered.

The worst part was, these demons were more powerful than the ones that we had faced before. Even those of the Akatsuki had been almost overpowered by the weak ones.

"Go! To the forest, then you must leave." Tsunade said before she jumped out of the window into the fight below.

I was frozen to the spot. Itachi picked me up and was carrying me. We barely made it out of the tower before we were attacked. I snapped into battle mode. I realized that I was weaker that these demons, and it would be a struggle to steal their life forces. I stole this ones with great effort and we were on our way again. The diamond that I made was much bigger than that of the weaker demons.

I skidded to a stop and ran into an armory. I snatched a sword, apologizing to the store owner. I ran outside, pouring energy into the blade slicing through demons right and left. Itachi's sharingan were useless against these kinds of creatures, as we had learned from the last battle, so he pulled out a kunai and was cutting through demons. We finally made it to the gates and were making out way outside.

A loud voice boomed through the air. "Give up, humans. You are outnumbered and outmatched. This will be our first base of operations. If any of you try to resist, you will be killed. If any of you so much as make a threatening move, you will be killed."

I shared a look with my friends, and then ran like the devil himself were on our heels.

We finally found an uninhabited space in the woods to catch our breath. I gripped my sword and began to draw the new symbol on the ground. I finished it and told everyone that had not been traveling before to cut their hands. Naruto and Gaara sliced their hands. We did the procedure for traveling and the symbol lit up. Four hands of light flew out of the circle and grabbed us.

A horde of demons saw us and ran for us. It was too late though, because we were already through the portal. Time to enter the next world.

**This chapter is kind of short, and so is this story, but that's ok, cause it's only a portion of the story. The next chapter is the last chapter of this segment. **

**Read and Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the final chapter. But then again, not really. I just had to do another one because the next one is sort of a crossover. Thank you all for sticking with me this far.**

**As always, I do not own Naruto. Or awesome robots.**

The hands of light deposited us in a strange room. Everything was giant. I looked up at the huge control panel. There was strange writing on it. Alien writing on it. I knew where we were.

"Do you think this is a world of giants?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of." I answered vaguely. I looked down at the floor marking. "Look. This is the marking of what side these…" I searched for a word, couldn't find one, and gave up. "This shows the side that they are on."

Gaara and Itachi peered at it with interest, but Naruto had already found the TV and the video games. "What is this stuff?"

I never got a chance to answer his question because a yellow sports car, a blue and pink motorcycle, a green SUV, an ambulance, and a blue and red semi-truck pulled into the room. A boy climbed off of the motorcycle, another, younger boy got out of the yellow sports car, and a girl with black and pink hair climbed out of the SUV. They stared at me.

"Hi." I said sheepishly. "Sorry to barge in like this." I coughed to clear my throat. "My name is Alexa, and these are my friends Naruto, Gaara, and Itachi." I said as I pointed them out.

They older boy talked. "Um, how did you get in here?"

Naruto came forward and looked the boy in the eye. "We are here on a mission. Why else?"

I shook my head. "Naruto, in this world, there are no shinobi. This doesn't happen on a daily basis for them." I explained.

The little boy spoke. "Did you just say 'on this world'?" I nodded. "So are you aliens?"

"Of a sorts." I smiled at him. "We actually came from a different universe." I still was looking at Raphe when I addressed the other two humans. "And we are a bit different than normal humans, Jack, Miko, but we are humans, nonetheless."

I straightened and looked at the vehicles. "I have already made my introductions. Why don't you make yours, Optimus?"

I smiled back at my friends as they witnessed the transformation from vehicle to large humanoid. "I do not think you need any introductions." Optimus said.

"There is one thing that I must know." He nodded, letting me know he was listening. "Do you Cybertronians believe in gods?"

**This is the end of this part of the story. The next one will be called**___**Darkness Rising**_**, and it will be a crossover of Naruto and Transformers. Look for it. Again, thank you all for sticking through this first part. There is much more to come, and it will be more and more exciting as the story progresses.**

**The first thing that you must know about the next installment is that it is Transformers prime, a new transformers series that is totally kick-ass. If you are all lazy, as I know human kind is, I will make a short summary of what it is about.**

**Three kids that meet the autobots by accident, then become part of their lives. That's all really. Other than they live in a military bunker that is in a land formation in Nevada. The town is named Jasper.**

**Ok. Read and Review. I love you all. Till the next segment is revealed, remember me, and that I love all the reviews I can get. Kisses. (I'm really sad. T.T)**


End file.
